Chocolate Tailandés
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: El vino tiene alma. Hay vinos que tienes en los recuerdos, que: Al probarlos en ciertas etapas de tu vida pueden cambiar tu percepción. En lo personal, Christophe Giacometti prefería el chocolate realmente amargo. Era su favorito. Pero se intereso en el chocolate con mucha dulzura, como cierto patinador tailandés.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 _ **N/A: Lo tenía que escribir, porque: LO TENIA QUE ESCRIBIR. PUNTO. Este fic constara de res capítulos. Es experimental. Ojala les guste y no ofenda a nadie jeje.**_

 **Chocolate Tailandés**

…

Christophe Giacometti estaba con el puño derecho sirviéndole de soporte para su mejilla, sonriendo más bella y enigmáticamente que la propia Mona Lisa. Solo esperaba que le sirvieran la primera copa de vino a degustar ese día en Barcelona. Habían pasado tres días desde la culminación del Grand Prix Final y el no había logrado llegar al podio. Pero por supuesto que eso no lo desanimaba. Las ventajas de tener de amigos a varios chefs internacionales era que ocasionalmente le dejaban la entrada gratis: Giraldo. El chef y dueño de esa residencia/restaurant en el centro geográfico de Barcelona era buen amigo suyo. Los restaurantes _Spooknik_ le habían servido para encontrar muchas citas y diversión de una noche en el pasado, hace tanto que no visitaba a Giraldo que, aprovechando que seguía en España simplemente accedió, su mesa era individual. La había pedido así, no obstante en la presentación de vinos de ocho tiempos en los que podían participar de dos a veintiséis personas eran uno de los espectáculos principales en el Spooknik. Creía que pasaría solo esa tarde de sol ardiente en las calles españolas. Hasta que diviso un pequeño espectáculo fuera del restaurante, es decir tenía la vista perdida en la preciosa vista de afuera. Había poco tránsito de personas pero se podía ver el cielo y los árboles autóctonos de la zona que estaban en flor, espero todo menos ver a cierto patinador tailandés rogarle (haciendo señas pues no dominaba para nada bien el español) a una pareja para que le hicieran el favor de aparentemente tomarle una foto con su Smartphone frente a uno de esos mencionados arboles floreados.

Al parecer el oriundo del sudoeste asiático no podía con esa petición pues la pareja lo miraba cada vez más raro.

Chris soltó un grave y profunda risilla y negó divertido. Le hizo una seña al camarero y le dijo que volvería de inmediato. Dicho empleado perfilo una sonrisa ladeada. Mejor decirle a Giraldo que la mesa de Chris seria para dos al fin y al cabo.

― ¡E-esto…! Mhmmh…― Phichit hacia aspavientos desesperados. Tanto tiempo estudiando en Detroit y no quiso aprender español como lo hizo Yuuri― F.O.T.O. ― intento pronunciar letra por letra la palabra pero la pareja española solo consiguió verlo como si estuviera drogado.

― ¿Vos entendisteis a este tío? ― dijo el joven a la chica― ¿Y porque ostias pronuncia cosas en árabe? ― se miraba contrariado.

―A saber querido― dijo la chica a su lado. Phichit tenía un bochorno de campeonato y se palmeo muy duro la frente.

― ¿Do you understand English? (¿Entienden Inglés?) ― articulo Phichit en un muy fluido inglés, la pareja logro comprenderlo.

―Very…Little…¿What do you want? (Muy poco ¿Qué es lo que quieres?) ― le respondió y pregunto la chica al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los llegaba a los dieciséis años. Y su inglés tenía fallas en la pronunciación.

― ¡Take a photo! (¡Tomarme una foto!) ― dijo entusiasmado de lograr comunicarse aunque sea un poco.

― ¡Pero que tío tan raro! ¡¿Por qué no trae un palo para selfies como la gente NORMAL?!

― ¡Jajajajaja! ¡De lejos se nota que no tiene una sola neurona…!― la chica se congelo cuando sintió una mano masculina en su hombro, y no era la única su novio estaba igual. Los dos tenían pinta de desadaptados y cuando comenzaron a criticar a Phichit sin que este les entendiera, Chris supo que era momento de intervenir.

―Yo me encargo, gracias por su amabilidad― dijo con su usual sonrisa en un perfecto español. No obstante al abrir los ojos Verdi-dorados estos detonaban peligro.

― ¡Chris! ― Phichit canto victoria al divisar a alguien conocido, aunque el rostro azul y los tics faciales del par de mocosos que se habían estado burlando de él le intrigo bastante. Apenas estos dos se fueron el suizo le sonrió al tailandés de manera sumamente seductiva y encantadora para pasar a guiñarle un ojo y saludarle.

― Bonne chère du soir (Buenas tardes querido) ― le guiño un ojo y Phichit se sobo la nuca, estaba con su tapabocas negro y un conjunto negro y blanco deportivo todo marca Nike y su típica gorra hacia atrás.

―Me salvaste― suspiro aliviado el moreno― ¡Este es el único lugar de Barcelona donde no había estado! ― sonrió con extrema inocencia y dulzura. Chris no dudo en descomponer el gesto y sudar una gota estilo anime ¿En serio había recorrido TODA una ciudad en solo tres días? ― ¡No estaría en este predicamento de tratar de comunicarme con señas si Celestino no me hubiera confiscado todos mis palos para Selfies― el puchero del moreno se le hizo muy gracioso y tierno al rubio.

― ¿Por qué te lo confisco? ― pregunto mientras le hacia el favor de tomarle la foto al tailandés mientras este posaba con una gran sonrisa y haciendo el símbolo de la paz con ambas manos. Luego de que el flash de la foto advirtiera que ya estaba tomada la fotografía el moreno le respondió:

― ¡Sigue enojado porque le gaste la memoria a su celular en el Banquete del GPF! Obvio me asegure de subir todas las fotos que tome…pero no conté con que la baratija del siglo ante-pasado de Ciao-Ciao no tuviera anti-virus y le queme la tarjeta de memoria… ¡Pero no fue a propósito lo juro!

― ¡Jajaja! ― Phichit se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada rascándose la mejilla algo avergonzado. No era la primera vez que oía a Chris reír pero si era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse tan cínico y a la vez casual― ¿Tienes hambre? ― señalo el restaurante Spooknik tras el con su pulgar. El moreno parpadeo repetidas veces― Anda, yo invito.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 **Chocolate Tailandés**

…

El suizo debía decirlo: Estaba rotundamente encantado y fascinado con las expresiones faciales de Phichit, le habían ofrecido un menú (en español) y apenas si podía entender lo que decía la carta, notaba como se mordía levemente el labio inferior para evitar mostrarse más nervioso de lo que se veía a simple vista. También era un caballero, no se esperaba eso de alguien de su edad (aunque no era como si él le llevara demasiados años, tan solo cinco o ¿O seis años?) el tailandés se había quitado la gorra negra al entrar y despeino su cabello logrando acomodarlo, para sorpresa del mayor. Chris nunca se había puesto a reparar en el moreno tan detenidamente como en ese momento. Tenía los labios levemente rosados, si sus ojos no lo engañaban era un tenue rosa pastel que se le antojo delicioso por unos segundos, siguió recorriendo la anatomía del contrario. Tras esa camisa blanca Nike podía apreciar los pectorales no tan marcados como los suyos, pero si del atleta que era, podía verlos subir y bajar acompasados por la respiración del menor. La piel canela se veía bastante tersa y cuidada ¿Seria su juventud o usaba algún tipo de crema? Hey, él no lo iba a juzgar. Menos él ya que gustaba de darse baños de hasta cinco horas en sales de baño importadas y luego darse un segundo baño pero esta vez de crema corporal y luego un tercer baño de colonia masculina. ¿Metro-sexual él? A mucha honra. Soltó una risilla por lo bajo con ese comentario despectivo para consigo mismo logrando que Phichit al fin dejara la carta en paz y lo viera.

― ¿M-mi español no es tan malo o sí? ― la sonrisa nerviosa del moreno hizo que Chris agrandara los ojos solo un poco a modo de sorpresa, entonces capto todo. Phichit creía que se estaba riendo de su pronunciación solo volvió a sonreír negando.

―Je, no. Perdona, estaba recordando un chiste― zanjo el tema y abrió otro incorporándose bien en el respaldo de la silla― No escuche tu pronunciación…tranquilo― ladeo la cabeza y noto como el moreno lo veía algo raro, también notaba por primera vez lo intensamente negros que eran los orbes contrarios― ¿Sucede algo _Mignon Hámster_? (Lindo Hámster) ― Phichit sintió a todos los colores del circulo cromático subírsele a los pómulos.

― ¿Sabes que entiendo francés no? ― le reto de forma más bien tierna en lugar de intimidante, como el pretendía sonar. Luego recapacito― ¡Eh! No es que… ¿Usas lentes? No te los había visto antes…aunque creo que hay varias fotos tuyas en tu Instagram con ellos― miro al techo de forma desinteresada evocando en cuál de sus recuerdos estaba esa galería de fotos.

―Ouhh…alerta _Stalker_ ― dijo lo último con un tonito sugerente y Phichit se puso peor que una langosta hervida― ¿Te gusto lo que viste Mignon Hámster? ― efectivamente traía sus lentes. Esta vez quiso salir con ellos, solo sufría de una leve miopía así que no los usaba a menudo, eso y esos finos lentes junto al toque galante de unos pantalones color beige oscuro, una camiseta sin mangas gris suave debajo de una camisa de vestir gris oscuro lo suficientemente abierta para dejar ver parte de su pecho y encima de estas dos un saco largo de un tono marrón-gris-oscuro con el cuello del saco y la camisa hacia arriba. Le daba un look algo retro y sumamente atractivo.

― ¡NO TE STALKEE! ― Al notar que había subido de más la voz quiso que la tierra lo tragara― **¡** ขออภัย **!** (¡Lo siento!) ― espeto juntando las manos y haciendo una apresurada reverencia con la cabeza.

― ¡Jajaja! ― Otra vez esa risa que dejaba a Phichit descolocado― Por si no lo has notado nadie te prestaría atención solo por alzar la voz así en un lugar público aquí…― considerando el bullicio relajado y general Phichit sonaba como un pequeño pinzón verde cantando muy bajo entre una hora de gorriones― Ustedes los asiáticos son tan recatados…― le sonrió dulcemente al moreno quien corroboro que nadie reparo en él.

―B-bueno… ¡Eh! ¡Si a lo que iba! ¡No te estaba Stalkeando! Si nos seguimos mutuamente en Instagram es normal que me salgan tus publicaciones…― inflo algo las mejillas.

―Sí, lo sé. Por eso lo de Mignon Hámster…es decir: Tienes más seguidores que Kim Kardashian y más Like's que Selena Gómez y más fotos que estas dos juntas en Instagram Phichit…y podría apostar mucho dinero a que más de la mitad de tus fotos son de tus hámsters y de lo lindo que te vez posando con ellos…eh…― Chris no pensó lo último que dijo y ahora era el suizo el de los pómulos sonrosados― A todas estas ¿Cómo es que le celebras el cumpleaños a todos esos ratoncitos? ― desvió rápidamente el tema antes de que el moreno dijera algo.

― ¡Son hámsters Chris! ¡Hay diferencias! ― soltó algo enojado el menor, Christophe sonrió en su fuero interno. Había logrado que el moreno no le dijera nada por decirle ''lindo'' ― ¿Y que estas criticando tú? ¡Es Instagram no Tumblr! ¡Deberías publicar tus fotos pornográficas en otra parte! ― sonrió muy cínico y pedante el tailandés.

―No son pornográficas si uso solo ropa interior― pestañeo flojo y coqueto― …No te pareció tan inapropiado el contenido de mis fotos cuando me pediste que te pasara todas las fotos que tengo con Yuuri bailando Pole-dance…― le volteo el juego a Phichit quien abría y cerraba la boca haciendo la perfecta imitación de un pez.

― ¡Solo las quería para ver de qué me perdí! ― intento excusarse.

―Esa es una excusa― Phichit sintió que se desinflaba de forma figurativa― Te habrías conformado con solo VERLAS no con TENERLAS si ese fuera el caso ¿O es que querías ver el excelente bailarín de Pole-dance que es Katsuki?

― ¡Je! ¡Ni hablar, Yuuri es mi mejor amigo! ― Rio de forma nerviosa― ¡No lo veo de otra forma!

― ¿Por qué no? Digo yo veo de todas las formas posibles a todos mis amigos y conocidos…― alego sonriendo y Phichit sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina, no con el doble sino con el triple sentido de esta frase.

― ¡S-simplemente a él no lo veo así y ya!

― ¿Entonces querías verme a mí no? ― Chris sonrió y Phichit quiso golpearlo con algún objeto contundente.

― ¡N-no! ― tenía un tic en la ceja izquierda y un sonrojo mal disimulado.

― ¿Entonces es para chantajear a Yuuri? Porque si Viktor conociera el significado de ''Pena ajena'' o ''vergüenza'' créeme que me divertiría mucho chantajeándolo con fotos que tengo de él…pero lo más probable es que me pediría que las suba, las haga virales y que de paso etiquete a todos sus conocidos y los míos en el proceso…―medito poniendo su dedo índice en la comisura de sus labios.

― ¡SOLO LAS QUERIA Y YA! ― argumento Phichit hundiendo la nariz en la carta.

― ¡Jajaja! Ok, ok tranquilo― Chris estaba divirtiéndose mucho en ese momento― ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu pronunciación del español? ― le dijo como una ofrenda de paz.

― ¿Lo harías? ― sonrió Phichit saliendo de su escondite plastificado con una increíble sonrisa, Chris rio por lo bajo, no por nada en las redes clasificaban a Phichit como el tercer patinador asiático más ''adorable'' del mundo.

―Claro, a ver. Dime algo en español…― cuando Phichit abrió la boca para articular solo logro que el suizo se le quedara viendo con los ojos muy empequeñecidos y comenzara a golpearse el muslo con el puño y doblarse sobre sí mismo aguantando una carcajada histérica.

― ¡¿DE QUE TE RIES?!

― ¡HAHAHAHAA! ― Su carcajada logro resonar en el recinto― ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ― pregunto apenas, le faltaba el aire y le comenzaban a doler los ligamentos del esternón.

― ¡Solo dije ''Buenos días''!

― ¡¿Eso dijiste?! ¡Yo escuche una palabrota en Jamaiquino!

― ¡¿Cómo pasas del español al jamaiquino Chris?!

― ¡Dímelo tú! ¡TÚ FUISTE EL QUE LO DIJO! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO CON TANTO! ― el rubio no recordaba la última vez que había reído con tantas ganas― ¿Tu y Yuuri no estudiaron juntos? ― pregunto ya repuesto y Phichit solo miro a otro lado con una vena hinchada en la frente― Yuuri maneja bien el español…creía que tú también― Phichit quería enojarse con él, pero al verlo tan sereno y dedicarle esa mirada que atrapaba bajo un encanto casi místico a cualquiera, por alguna razón le relajaba. Había comenzado a chatear mucho con el suizo desde que se comenzaron a seguir en Instagram.

―Este…si pero las clases de idiomas las pase copiándole a Yuuri― soltó sin ninguna pena― Simplemente no se me da bien ese idioma…

―Cialdini es brasileño ¿No? ― pregunto repentinamente el mayor y Phichit parpadeo confundido.

― ¿Ciao-Ciao? Si, ¿Por qué? ― de verdad sintió mucha curiosidad por esa pregunta.

―Bueno, el portugués, y también el italiano son derivaciones latinas al igual que el español actual. Tanto el Ibérico como el que se habla en Sur-America― Chris parecía un profesor de lenguas extranjeras aconsejando a un alumno― ¿Si le hablas en portugués a tu entrenador, que tan difícil es aprender las bases del español?

―Creo que tienes razón…jeje no sabía que supieras tanto de ese tema. Me impresionas Chris― el mayor sintió calor en sus mejillas de nuevo y también en la punta de sus orejas― ¿Cuántos idiomas manejas?

―Pues, debido a las relaciones de mi país varios: Francés, irlandés, español, inglés, bielorruso, holandés, ruso y algo de alemán.

― ¡Wow! ¡¿Eres poliglota?! ― sonrió el menor encantado.

―También debería aplicar para ti― parpadeo algo perdido en esa conversación― ¿Qué Tailandia no tiene muchos lenguas étnicas como la India?

―Pues, algo así. Pero las lenguas que se hablan dentro de mi país aunque domine muchas no las considero aptas para ser consideradas ''Otro idioma''― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Después de todo es parte de mi cultura, solo manejo inglés, japonés portugués y chino de forma fluida.

―Con cuatro idiomas ya te puedes considerar poliglota Phichit― rio suavemente y pronto ambos notaron que el evento de ocho tiempos de captación de vinos iba a dar comienzo― ¿Tienes…veinte años no? ― el moreno asintió― ¡Bien! ¿Te gusta el vino? Tomaremos ocho copas distintas aquí.

― ¡¿Eh?! ¿N-no es mucho? ― El menor se veía algo fuera de sitio.

―Es vino Mignon Hámster…hay que beber bastante para embriagarse, además solo los vamos a catar― la risa divertida de Chris comenzaba a ser muy relajante. Además era la primera vez que compartían tanto― Además tendremos un par de comidas entre bebidas ¿Te parece?

―M-me avergüenza que pagues tú― el moreno se puso serio― Pagare mi parte de la cuenta.

―No es necesario, cualquier amigo de Chris puede venir gratis― hablo un hombre de repente que se paró al lado de ambos patinadores. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro y pinta elegante de piel mulata y ojos verdes. Debía estar en sus treintas. Eso y estaba vestido de chef.

―Merci Giraldo― dijo Chris con una gran sonrisa y Phichit se incorporó de la silla y le hizo una reverencia típica de su país.

― สวัสดี (Buenas tardes) ― dijo y volvió a hablar.

― เย็นดีหนุ่มเหมือนกัน (Buenas tardes igual joven) ― para sorpresa de Phichit el sujeto hablaba tailandés.

―Giraldo dijo que no te iba a cobrar Phichit― dijo Chris muy campante.

― ¡¿En serio?! ― sonrió encantador― ¿Cómo pronuncio ''Gracias'' en español bien? ― le pregunto al rubio acercándose a él y evitando que el otro lo escuchara, Chris le susurró al oído y el moreno estaría mintiendo si dijera que no sintió un escalofrió al sentir el cálido aliento de Chris en el oído― Ejem…GRA-CI-AS― Giraldo rio a sus anchas y el suizo igual― ¡¿Lo dije mal?! ― Phichit se escandalizo por un momento.

―No lo dijiste…bien― el rubio no dejaba de reír.

― förtjusande accent (Que adorable acento) ― articulo Giraldo en sueco a lo que Chris asintió ambos viéndose con una mirada cómplice.

― ¿Qué dijo Chris? ― Phichit temía que fuera algo malo referente a su persona pero por la gran sonrisa del mulato de ojos verdes también le pareció que no lo fue.

―Nada, nada. Ya comenzara la captación de vinos― Chris esperaba ver la reacción del tailandés cuando comenzaran a catar. Finalmente la primera copa les fue servida. La primera muestra fue un vino blanco.

―Es la primera vez que pruebo un vino blanco― argumento Phichit no sabía mucho sobre catar, pero si sabía que no debía empinarse la copa, sino degustarla.

―Este es un vino blanco suave aromático, generalmente están hechos a base de flores y frutas― el rubio verificaba el color, mecía la copa, aspiraba el olor ligeramente y luego degusto el buque― Exquisito ¿A ti que te parece?

―Pues es ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Ligero y algo acido? Pero si, delicioso― sonrió el moreno y Chris no pudo evitar sentir un calor en el pecho que no le incomodaba. La segunda ronda también fue de un vino blanco― ¿Este cuál es? ― estaba sumamente extasiado con probar cosas nuevas. Por supuesto se tomó una foto con la copa anterior y con esta también.

―Este es un vino seco con madera― los ojos de Phichit brillaron de forma inocente y curiosa― Adquiere esta tonalidad añejada al estar en contacto mucho tiempo con maderas, como la del roble ¿A qué te sabe?

―Es fuerte y aromático― al parecer al moreno le gusto más el anterior.

―Bien creo que la última ronda también será la última de vinos blancos― el rubio estaba muy cómodo con la compañía de Phichit y el moreno igual, apenas les trajeron la copa el oriundo y el oriundo de Asia la probo agrando los ojos― ¿Te gusto?

― ¡Sí! Es…como si al probarlo envejecieras con el día…

―Que poético― Chris cada vez estaba más encantado― Es un vino blanco seco natural, es un perfecto equilibrio entre la vejes del alcohol y la acidez

Antes de que trajeran la cuarta copa, tenían que elegir algo de comer.

―Eh, soy vegetariano― se disculpó el moreno cuando vio a Chris intentando pedir dos platos de carne a la parrilla para los dos― Es por mi religión.

―Adivinare ¿Budismo?

―Así es― asintió el menor sonriendo.

―Pediré la carta vegana entonces, porque yo si voy a comer carne― le dijo riendo bastante cínico. Luego de darle las instrucciones al camarero este trajo la carta.

―Le recomiendo nuestra sopa Salmojero, es una sopa fría espesa de gazpacho acompañado con berenjenas fritas― hablo amablemente el camarero.

― ¡Suena delicioso!

― ¿Y tú Chris…?

―Lo de siempre Antonio― zanjo el tema.

―Carnívoro de mierda― dijo el camarero con un tic en la ceja― ¡Pide las cosas amablemente!

― ¿Qué tal una cita conmigo en vez de una propina? ― le guiño un ojo.

―Ya les traigo sus órdenes― el susodicho Antonio se largó de ahí maldiciendo al suizo.

Les trajeron sus comidas y respectivos vinos al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Esta deliciosa!

―No soy amante de la sopa― Chris con cuchillo y tenedor devoraba su bocado de carne encantado― ¿Qué te parece el vino? ― le dedico una mirada obnibulada a Phichit. Este último hasta comía de forma encantadora y cortes.

― ¡Me encanta! ― no le hizo caso a tener que catarlo y se empino la copa.

― ¿Te gustan los vinos dulces entonces? No me sorprende…y si esta delicioso― Chris si se estaba tomando su copa con calma. Cuando terminaron de comer luego de diez minutos les entregaron la quinta copa. Phichit estaba algo sonrojado, no debió empinarse la última copa.

― ¡Este sí que lo he probado! ― Phichit se volvió a empinar la copa degustando el delicioso sabor de la Champaña.

―Phichit que sea Champagne no quiere decir que no te vaya a pegar si te la tomas tan ra- ― vio como al fondo Giraldo y Antonio se reían de el de forma cínica. Otro que caía en las redes de Giacometti, este frunció el ceño ¡Él no estaba embriagando al tailandés con esas intenciones! Por el momento…

― ¿Cuál es el siguienteeee? ― Phichit ya se notaba demasiado feliz. Pero del tipo de felicidad que genera una próxima borrachera. Al servirle la siguiente copa Antonio se fue cagandose de la risa internamente― Mmmmmm…tiene excelente aroma, estructura y cuerpo…

― ¿La embriagues te hizo experto en vinos?

―No hablaba del vino― el moreno lo vio con un aura muy atrayente y Chris se ruborizo y casi pego la quijada del piso― Oye, no necesito estar hasta la madre de alcohol como Yuuri para decir las cosas como son, aun no estoy ebrio― le sonrió descarado y Chris dudaba de eso― ¡Es decir! ¿Tienes una jodida idea de lo que fue ganar el oro en La Copa de China teniéndote de contrincante? ¡Yo era el único sin cuádruples y yo puedo apostar la memoria de mi celular a que el jurado estaba desvistiéndote con la mirada en el programa libre y el corto! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Debiste ver la cara de Yuuri luego de que patinaste con Intoxicated! ¡Y lo que dijo! ''El premio al atractivo sexual se lo llevo Chris'' ¡El hielo estaba empañado lo juro! ― el rubio sintió que los lentes se le resbalaron del puente de la nariz― ¡Meserooo la otra copa pues! ― Apenas Antonio llego con las dos copas de vino rosado Chris lo líquido con la mirada y con una sonrisa hermosa lo cual daba escalofríos si tomamos en cuenta ese contraste.

―Te callas.

―Lo que usted diga rey de Suiza― el muy descarado se fue riéndose.

― ¡Uh! ¡IS PINK! ― Phichit tomo fotos a diestra y siniestra y luego se la empino― ¡Es como tomar perfume de mujer! ¡AMAZING!

― ¡Sonaste como Viktor! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ― en otra parte de Barcelona el pentacampeón estornudo sin ningún motivo― ¿Quieres algún postre antes de la última copa? ― Chris estaba aguantando la risa lo mejor que podía, Phichit estaba ahí, erguido pero algo tambaleante, sonrosado aunque muy avispado. Sin duda tenía mejor resistencia al alcohol que Katsuki.

― ¡Sí! ― parecía un niño desbordando alegría. Se veía encantador…y muy tentador.

La última ronda fue de un vino tinto muy consumido en España.

―Está bueno― argumento Phichit― Aunque el vino dulce me gusto más…

―Lo sé― Chris descompuso la cara― Ya ordene los postres.

― ¿Ah sí? ― el moreno arqueo una ceja. Inmediatamente después dos postres de chocolate les fueron servidos. A Phichit le dieron un Tiramisú de chocolate, era bastante dulce, tenía vainilla y crema de limón. Sus ojos brillaban y se le hacía agua a la boca. Estuvo a punto de meterse la primera cucharada a la boca y no se detuvo hasta acabarlo, probablemente Chris apenas tuviera la mitad del suyo consumido y cuando noto el postre de Chris parpadeo curioso― ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?

―Torta Negra del Diablo― era una torta de chocolate amargo rellena de dulce de leche y acompañada con avellanas― Me gustan mucho el chocolate amargo― sonrió encantador.

― ¿Puedo pobras? ― pregunto de forma inocente el menor a lo que Chris le hizo el amago de que tomara su cuchara para el postre y tomara una porción. Phichit se acercó levantándose un poco de la mesa, su intención inicial era tomar la porción del plato pero noto inmediatamente como el rubio se metía en la boca un pedazo con su propia cuchara, no supo que lo impulso pero tomo del mentón al mayor y le conecto un beso cerrando los ojos, Chris no espero eso pero le correspondió inmediatamente, le sorprendió de sobre manera que el moreno introdujera su lengua a la primera y comenzara a jugar con la suya, luego de unos segundos Phichit se apartó y Chris noto que el pedazo de torta no estaba en su boca…

―Deliciosa…quizá la pida otro día― Phichit le sonreía relamiéndose los labios, pero sus neuronas hicieron contacto y poniéndose de un rojo nuclear desde los dedos de los pies hasta la raíz del cabello se levantó, hizo una reverencia grito un: ― ¡GRACIAS POR LA INVITACION! ― Y se largó del sitio a la velocidad de la luz.

Chris estaba mudo en su sitio, con la respiración copiosa y las pupilas dilatadas. Sonrió de forma lasciva y se relamió los labios.

―Su postre era dulce…― aun podía sentir el regusto de la saliva del contrario y fue embriagante― No deberías tentarme…Mon Chocolat Tahi…(Mi Chocolate tailandés…)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 **Chocolate Tailandés**

…

Ciertamente cuando Celestino Cialdini fue a la habitación de Phichit en el hotel donde aún se hospedaban en Barcelona a petición urgente del moreno (quien lo paso de largo en el Lovi del hotel donde él se estaba tomando cómodamente un coctel gritándole a lo loco algo que llego a entender como: _¡CIAO-CIAO AUXILIOOO!_ ) creyó que este necesitaba más memoria para su celular, o que intentaría seguir con sus chantajes y suplicas para que le devolviera sus malditos palos para selfies…pero no espero eso. Nunca espero algo como aquello…y es que tener al tailandés llorando a moco suelto sobre el como si hubiera cometido homicidio en primer grado contra el mismísimo Rey de España no ocurría todos los días.

―Phichit…muchacho entiende que… ¡No puedo entender nada de lo que estas diciendo! ― Ciertamente el moreno con ojos de cachorrito pateado y hambriento bajo la lluvia había estado alternando todos los idiomas que dominaba y los que no también para ''explicarse'' y termino hablando como el Pato Donald― Inhala, bien ahora exhala…aja…repítelo― después de recordarle al menor como respirar este pareció más calmado― ¿Mejor? ― Este asintió― Ok, ahora si dime: ¿Qué te paso? ― vio como el menor respiraba MUY profundo y grito un:

― **¡BESE A CHRIS!** ― Si no lo escucho su familia en Tailandia fue por obra divina.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― El frondoso y verdoso cabello de Ciao-Ciao casi se puso blanco del impacto― ¿Y eso como paso? ― su entrador estuvo escuchándolo muy seriamente, con gesto comprensivo y de brazos cruzados, noto como efectivamente el aliento de Phichit desprendía aroma a licor (y del caro) y apenas termino de relatar todo lo que paso en el Spooknik espero la respuesta de su comprensivo y maduro entrenador…― ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡TE VAN A EMPOTRAR CONTRA LO PRIMERO QUE GIACOMETTI VEA! ― se sostenía la frente y el esternón y todos los tonos de rojos imaginables tiñeron la piel del moreno.

― ¡CELESTINO! ― grito escandalizado― ¡¿P-pero que dices?! ― comenzó a llorar de forma muy tierna…Phichit era demasiado sensible y adorable con respecto a esos temas. Celestino detuvo su carcajada y le acaricio el cabello de forma paternal― ¿N-no d-deberías a-aconsejarme?

―Usa condón…

― **¡NO ESE TIPO DE CONSEJO!** ― Phichit le arrojo uno de sus hámsters de peluche con tremenda fuerza y puntería.

―Ok, ok ¿Pero qué quieres que te diga? ¡Es hilarante! ― El mayor lo vio entre serio y con ganas de reírse de nuevo― Muchacho, desde hace un tiempo que sé que te sientes atraído por Christophe, es decir ¡Se la pasan chateando! Y sonríes bastante meloso cuando te llegan sus mensajes y sé que no estás hablando ni con Leo ni con Guang Hong porque con ellos siempre son notas de voz y cuando es Yuuri son video-llamadas y si es el fastidioso de tu primo en Tailandia pidiéndote pases VIP siempre sueltas majaderías en Tailandés…pero con Giacometti…sonríes― el menor se sonrojo con violencia― Y no es por nada pero conozco bien al suizo…es un _Casanova_ como diríamos en Brasil, la primera vez que lo vi fue en su primer debut como Sénior― el de piel trigueña se tomó el mentón de forma pensativa― Era un muchachito de quince años muy inocente y sus coreos eran excelentes y angelicales…no sé qué le paso al año siguiente y creo que Nikiforov tiene algo que ver en eso…― en una plaza en Barcelona el pentacampeón volvió a estornudar y Yuuri le pregunto si de verdad no necesitaba un anti-alérgico― Pero estaba radicalmente cambiado, se notaba que se había matado en el gimnasio durante el año que no lo vi se había cortado el cabello y comenzaba a ser muy atrevido al hablar…luego comenzaron sus escándalos― Phichit comenzó a sentir un tic en la ceja y puso cara de horror― Cambiaba de novia y novio como cambiaba de camisa y nunca se ponía serio con nadie…se convirtió en una fuente de atractivo sexual a la que nadie se resistía…― Phichit estaba cada vez peor…― ¡Es decir! ¡Bastaba con guiñar un ojo para tener un harem de pretendientes y tener uno diferente para cada día de la semana! Recuerdo que una vez…eh…― Celestino detuvo su relato sobre el ''Living la vida loca'' de Chris y vio como el moreno veía al suelo… ¿Triste? Si, esa era la palabra se notaba muy deprimido y jugando con sus pulgares― Bueno jeje…― sonrió de forma muy nerviosa― No tienes por qué desanimarte así…si nunca se ha enseriado con nadie es porque nunca se ha enamorado realmente…

― ¿Y porque se fijaría en alguien como yo? ― Cialdini abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, el Phichit que conocía siempre desbordaba confianza y seguridad…ahora se veía apaleado e inseguro― Puede tener a quien quiera…yo soy solo un…niño a su lado y tampoco soy ni la mitad de atractivo a como fueron todos sus antiguos novios…― la mirada de Phichit hizo que un escalofrió sin pudor recorriera la espalda del mayor…mierda era como ver a Yuuri el año pasado cuando no clasifico al GPF…solo faltaba que el moreno se pusiera a ver cosas deprimentes en su celular. Esperen.

― **¡Chulanont dame acá eso!** ― intento quitarle el Smartphone pero el moreno solo se alejó y comenzó a recitar con voz neutra:

―Hace cinco años salió con el modelo estrella de Kalvin Clain…hace cuatro años tuvo cinco aventuras con varias de los Ángeles de Victoria's Secret…hace dos años estuvo a punto de comprometerse con un jugador de la NBA…― la mirada marca registrada: Katsuki Yuuri especialista en depresiones, ahora la tenía Phichit― Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir…

―P-Phichit son las cinco y me- ― Celestino no supo en que momento ya estaba afuera de la habitación del menor y el otro le había cerrado la puerta abrazando un enorme hámster de peluche con esa mirada exánime y diciéndole un escueto ''Buenas noches Ciao-Ciao''― ¿Por qué creo que la cague diciéndole todo eso? ― El entrenador brasileño se manoteo la cara muy fuerte e intento arrancársela cuando se dio cuenta de que: Efectivamente si la había cagado. Y que cagada.

Phichit se quedó hasta muy entrada la noche abrazando a su hámster de peluche enrollado sobre sí mismo, el animalito de felpa color crema estaba muy húmedo, el moreno apenas había dejado de llorar hace unos minutos ¿Cómo llego a pensar que podía tener algo con Chris? ¿Cómo llego a pensar que el de ojos Verdi-dorados lo vería como algo aparte de un colega patinador? Una parte de su cerebro le decía que efectivamente el rubio le había correspondido ese beso furtivo que le había dado, pero entonces otra parte comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Y si solo lo hizo por morbosidad? ¿Entonces si se fijaba en el seria solo un juego o una diversión de a rato? No creía que llegara ni siquiera a ser un juego de una noche. Entonces se puso bastante rojo ¡¿Acaba de pensar estar en la misma cama y no precisamente _durmiendo_ con Christophe Giacometti?! Hundió la cara en el hámster de felpa muerto de la vergüenza y volvió a llorar fuertemente repitiéndose que era un estúpido.

 **En otra habitación del mismo hotel.**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Chris este estaba con tomando una ducha, era casi media noche pero no podía dormir, tenía la regadera a tope y con el agua casi a puntos de congelación. Los gemidos roncos no dejaban de salir de su garganta, afortunadamente su tío (quien también era su entrenador) estaba en una habitación aparte y aun así el agua hacia demasiado ruido para que lo escucharan. Aunque francamente no le importaba, tenía la frente recargada en los azulejos del baño y se apoyaba en estos con una mano mientras la otra estaba alrededor de su miembro, tenía más de una hora masturbándose bajo el agua fría. No se podía sacar al tailandés de la cabeza, creyó que desahogándose al correrse una y otra y otra vez en la ducha se calmaría y volvería a la normalidad. Su mano estaba tibia gracias al tremendo calor que desprendía la carne de su hombría. Por más que frotaba con fuerza y maestría aprendida con los años nada bajaba esa violenta erección. Cuando al fin creyó que ya todo estaba calmándose…la imagen de Phichit relamiéndose los labios de forma tan sensual volvió a hacer que se pusiera duro. Estaba muy cansado y no podía calmarse con nada y NADIE en toda su historia lo había logrado prender de esa forma. Salió de la ducha sin haber saciado el deseo que sentía en ese momento. Se tiro a la cama aun húmedo y en toalla, estaba molesto. Molesto porque no entendía que le pasaba. Ese niño… ¿Cómo obtuvo tanto poder sobre él? Chris se conocía, él era quien prendía a los demás, él era el verdadero dios Eros de carne y hueso, él era el que siempre tendría a todos bajo sus pies, él era el que nunca perdía la cabeza por nadie…y ahora no podía sacarse esas sonrisas tan adorables del moreno de la cabeza, ni sus sonrojos de indignación o diversión…el sonido de su risa, esa bella piel que debía estar hecha de azúcar morena en su totalidad…aquellos ojos inocentes y de un penetrante gris-oscuro que a simple vista eran de un intenso negro que lo hipnotizaban…entonces Chris se sentó estático en la cama.

―Mierda…― se dijo mientras palmeaba la frente― Me gusta…mucho…― comenzó a rememorar la primera vez que vio los programas libre y corto del tailandés en la Copa de China. Ambos eran coreos con el soundtrack de las películas ''El Rey y el Patinador'' cuando lo vio pisar la pista de hielo con ese traje rojo intenso y bellos detalles dorados junto a su cabello negro peinado de manera tan prolija, ni si quiera reparo en como carajo estaba patinando. Solo podía quedar encantado y sorprendido de lo atractivo que se veía, realmente parecía un Rey, uno que se dignó a bajar de su trono para complacer la vista de los plebeyos con su presencia. Se veía tan seguro y determinado, tan apuesto y armonioso…no dudo en comerse con la vista cada centímetro de piel que ceñía el traje al clavar saltos o fijarse en los músculos de su cuello o en esa sonrisa tan inocente como orgullosa. Parecía totalmente indomable. Pero cuando lo vio patinar con _Terra Incógnita_ casi tuvo una erección en su puesto al lado de su tío, si creyó que el otro traje le quedaba como anillo al dedo no supo catalogar como se sentía. Esa combinación de blanco y azul cielo y azul zafiro, un nuevo peinado ligeramente diferente al anterior pero sumamente seductivo. Podía ver más de su pecho que con el otro traje y apenas vio la forma en la que se movía en el hielo juro que estaba intentando seducir al público a propósito. No era una rutina con potencial de atractivo sexual pero vaya que lograba impresionar, se veía tan masculino y a la vez tan inocente casi como si esa piel fuera virgen para todas las manos del mundo menos las suyas propias, los movimientos con la cabeza, los ademanes que marcaban el reto y la amenaza de quedarse con el oro, la forma en la que danzaba sobre las cuchillas…logro enloquecerle de forma que no creyó sentir jamás. Ni siquiera le importo que el moreno y Yuuri lo desbancaran y se volviera a quedar con el eterno bronce…solamente podía pensar en el maldito traje de Phichit y en esa piel que se veía tan virginal…― ¡MOMENTO! ― acababa de tener una epifanía, tomo su celular y le escribió un mensaje al moreno. Sabía que se acostaba muy tarde chateando o procrastinando en sus muchas redes sociales. Le sorprendió que su última conexión hubiera sido en la tarde pero el mensaje del WhatsApp paso de todas formas.

 **En la habitación de Phichit.**

Phichit abrió los ojos, no le sorprendía que le llegaran mensajes…le sorprendería que NO le llegaran mensajes pero se maldijo por olvidar apagar el aparato, la costumbre de nunca apagarlo. Y la única vez que si lo quería muerto se le olvidaba. No obstante cuando le iba a escribir al remitente que posiblemente fuera alguno de sus mejores amigos que tenía gripe y que le contestaba mañana sintió que sus mejillas se encendían y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios por inercia. Cuando se dio cuenta se reprendió mentalmente y ahora…estaba asustado.

―Chris…― maldición el otro sabía que estaba en línea y le estaba pasando más mensajes, probablemente preguntando porque no respondía― Dios… ¿Qué hago? ― Antes de que el rubio lo llamara pues tuvo esa sensación abrió el chat y lo que leyó lo dejo de piedra y con un sonrojo radiactivo― ¡¿AH?!

― _/ ¡Buenas noches Mignon Hámster! Una pregunta: ¿Eres virgen?/_ ― Phichit no podía creer esa pregunta tan atrevida y dicha sin ninguna anestesia ¡¿Quién se creía, Viktor acaso?! (El ruso estaba durmiendo y de repente soltó tremendo estornudo que también despertó a Yuuri y soltó una palabrota en su idioma natal) ― _/Mignon hámster sé que estás en línea…/_ ― leyó el segundo mensaje― _**/Ok, esperare/―**_ leyó el tercer mensaje― _/No me hagas llamarte lindo ratoncitooo…/―_ ese fue el último mensaje y le llego otro _―/ ¿Me piensas dejar en visto?/_

― _/ ¡N-no!/_ ― escribió rápidamente.

― _/Ósea que no eres virgen…/_

― _/ ¡Decía que NO te iba a dejar en visto Chris!/_ ― Phichit quiso golpearlo…

― _/ ¿Entonces lo eres, sí o no?/_

― _/Sonaste como Otabek…/―_ el Kazajo estaba viendo una película de terror con Yuri y de repente estornudo de la nada― _/ ¿P-para que quieres saber eso?/_ ― le volvió a escribir.

― _/Curiosidad…/―_ le mando un emoji de una cara pervertida.

― _/Esa es una pregunta muy íntima Giacometti/_ ― Phichit creía que se estaba burlando de él.

― _/Solo me dio curiosidad ya que el beso que me plantaste en el restaurant obviamente es de alguien que SABE besar…pensé que también sabias otras cosas…/―_ Phichit maldijo mil y un veces su adicción a comer cerezas y su ociosidad por amarrarles el tallo con la lengua…en realidad solo había dado un beso en su vida y ese había sido con una primita a cuando ambos tenían dos años y chocaron jugando a perseguirse y el beso que Yuuri intento darle en una borrachera en Detroit no contaba porque ni siquiera se consumó _―/Tomare eso como un NO jeje…/_

― _/ ¡SI SOY VIRGEN MALDICION! ¡SOLO TENGO ADICCION POR COMER CEREZAS!/_ ― recapacito en lo que escribió. Mierda, mierda…MIERDA.

Del otro lado de la línea Chris no podía estar más complacido de haber leído eso y sonreía como un perfecto loco.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 **Chocolate Tailandés**

…

Eran las 4:35am y Kurt Giacometti (tío y entrenador de Chris) estaba en pijama tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras su sobrino estaba con un drama en el sillón de su habitación de hotel. No lo veía ponerse así desde que estaba en secundaria y se enamoraba como el completo mojigato que era en ese entonces de algún chico. Era el único familiar que sabía que Christophe era bisexual y siempre lo apoyaba, no obstante luego de conocer a Viktor Nikiforov luego de su primer debut como Sénior y comenzar a frecuentarse. Chris comenzó a abrirse mucho…quizá demasiado al mundo de la diversidad…Viktor apenas si le había dicho un par de cosas y Chris como si Dios le hubiera hablado mediante un arbusto en llamas de fuego celestial como a Moisés había tomado las palabras del ruso como una meta. Pronto se convirtió en una bomba de atractivo sexual, seguro de sí mismo. Si, Chris sufrió muchos rechazos en su juventud y fue alguien muy, pero muy sensible. Pero ahora el partía corazones como si se tratara de diminutas y delgadas esquirlas de hielo. El mayor en la habitación se acomodó los lentes y suspiro. Chris estaba en medio de una disertación existencial y no sabía si le estaba hablando a él o a su conciencia. Solo que lo despertó de madrugada y se echó en su sillón a hablar como un perico como si el mayor fuera su psiquiatra personal.

― ¿Y cómo te sientes con eso Chris? ― le pregunto, bueno no distaba mucho de un psiquiatra con ese tipo de preguntas.

― ¡E-es increíble! ¡Y a la vez lo odio! ¡PERO ME ENCANTA! ― la perfecta sonrisa de psicópata del rubio perturbaría a cualquiera, pero no a su tío. No señor ese hombre lo había visto todo con su sobrino y no era exagerar― ¡Mignon Hámster es tan adorable! ― abrazo una almohada hasta casi sacarle el relleno con tremendo sonrojo excitado en los pómulos― ¡Deberías verlo!

―Conozco a Chulanont sobrino querido…― le sonrió recargando su mentón en el dorso de su mano.

―Me refiero a como lo veo yo― le dijo de forma coqueta y haciendo ademanes de que debería sobre-entenderse.

―Eso de seguro sería ilegal.

― ¡Mi lindo ratoncito tiene veinte gloriosos años! ― Chris frunció el ceño. Vaya que si estaba prendado del moreno.

―Entonces quedaría como un viejo verde, asaltacunas y depravado…

― ¡Tío! ― le espeto Chris y el mayor se rio, el rubio continuo con su perorata que más bien parecía una Oda a Phichit― Nunca creí conocer a un chico tan dulce y adorable…― sus ojos Verdi-dorados brillaban y su sonrisa era muy inocente y melosa― Es tan entregado, es cortes un caballero…¡Dios cuando patina parece todo lo contrario! ― comenzó a rodar en el sillón― ¡Debiste haberlo visto en el restaurant! …y-yo no nunca…jamás había reído tanto en una conversación con nadie ¡Te juro que solo quería invitarlo a comer! ¡No tenía ninguna otra intención!

―Ósea que te la pasaste muy bien en algo que no era una cita…― el mayor comenzó a sonreír.

― ¡SI EXACTO! ― Chris se incorporó― ¡Es lo que no entiendo kära farbror! (querido tío) ― Chris negó muchas veces con la cabeza y vio al suelo sin saber cómo expresarse― Me sentí muy bien…libre, no tuve que usar mis métodos de seducción para lograr que se sonrojara…tampoco tenía intenciones de llevármelo a la cama…pero no dejaba de imaginar cómo se sentía su piel, como seria besando…y ¡Me beso! ¡Sin que yo lo hiciera primero y eso no había pasado en quince años!

―Si brorson (Sobrino) ― asintió el regordete y bonachón tío y/o entrenador de Chris― Me lo describiste vívidamente hace diez minutos― sintió como una gota estilo anime le resbalaba por la sien― Sí que te pego duro el joven Phichit ¿No? ― lo vio con la misma sonrisa llena de coquetería propia de la familia Giacometti, el menor parpadeo confundido.

― ¿Pegarme duro? ― ladeo la cabeza y luego vio al mayor con espanto― ¿E-estas insinuando que…es más que gustarme?

―Si― dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y volvió a beber de su jugo.

― ¡Jajá! ¡Eso…eso no tiene sentido! ― la galantería pedante de Chris salió a relucir― ¿En qué te basas para…?

― ¿Christophe te has estado escuchando hablar desde que irrumpiste en mi cuarto? ― lo vio sonriendo cínicamente ante el rostro azul de Chris― Siempre estas chateando con el SIN necesidad de ser sexo por teléfono, nunca le has preguntado que trae puesto, o cuál es su posición favorita al hacerlo…― Chris estaba con un tic en el ojo― Que yo sepa solo me has dicho que han hablado de películas, riéndose de las últimas tendencias de internet, mandándose memes y no me hagas recortarte la cara de idiota que tenías el otro día cuando estabas revisando su galería de fotos en Instagram…hasta me dijiste que querías participar en el siguiente cumpleaños de los ratoncitos de chico…

― ¡Son hámsters hay diferencias…!― Chris se calló la boca Ipso Facto― Holly…shit…

― ¡Ves! ¡Hasta lo defiendes! ¡Jajajajaja! ― Chris odiaba que su tío usara SU risa en SU contra― Te divertiste con alguien por primera vez en años sin tener dobles intenciones…― comenzó a enumerar― Estas bastante frustrado porque no sabes cómo sentirte al respecto ya que alguien que no está en tus estándares de ''Futura conquista''― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Te haya dejado tan caliente que de seguro pasaste buena parte de la noche desahogándote en la ducha― Chris se maldijo de que su tío lo conociera tan bien― ¿Y no se te paso cierto? ― sonrió malévolo y Chris se arrepintió de ir con el― Creo que te enamoraste de Phichit…

―Yo…― el patinador suizo solamente podía pensar en esos suaves labios sabor chocolate sobre los suyos. Quería probarlos de nuevo, quería enseñarle más…pero sobre todo no quería que NADIE fuera la primera vez del moreno. Tenía que ser suyo a toda costa― Él me dijo que era virgen…

―No puede ser…― el mayor se palmeo la frente― No es raro que preguntes cosas como esas pero…de seguro ahora tienes la meta auto-impuesta de desvirgarlo ¿Me equivoco? ― Chris solo sonrió muy engreídamente― ¿Cómo reacciono cuando se lo preguntaste? ― sentía que iba a golpear a su sobrino por alguna razón.

―Pues como todo virgen, muy nervioso de que le preguntaran eso…luego le propuse si no quería una caliente noche de pasión conmigo y me mando al demonio…― Chris sintió como un cojin se estrellaba en su bella cara― ¡MI PERFIL GRIEGO! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!

―¡¿Estas loco?! ― el otro tenia una vena cobrando vida en la sien― Escuchame bien Christophe Peter Giacometti― le apunto y el otro trago muy duro― Conozco MUY bien a Celestino, no deja de contarme como es de entregado ese chico a su carrera lo determinado que es…pero sobre todo que es muy sensible…¿Crees que un niño que seguramente no se considera un partido para ti y que de paso viene de un país tan recatado como Tailandia no quedaría con un trauma o depresión permanente si lo ilusionas y luego lo abandonas? ― Chris se tomó de la frente sin saber que hacer― Lo vas a lastimar mucho si lo solo juegas con el…

― ¡NO! ― Chris lo vio aterrado― ¡N-no lo lastimaría! ¡NO ME PERDONARIA!

― ¿Entonces qué quieres con el realmente? ― lo vio muy serio.

―Yo…no quiero que otro se lleve la pureza de Mignon Hámster…realmente…me gusta…mucho― dijo lo último admitiendo lo que no quería viendo la sonrisa de triunfo de su tío― Pero supongo que tendremos que conocernos mejor primero…lo enamorare si es preciso― Chris por primera vez se sentía asustado. Muy asustado.

― ¿En serio? ― El tío de Chris lo vio con mucha tristeza y melancolía…la primera y última vez que Chris se ilusiono con alguien termino demasiado mal, él sabía que solo era un rompecorazones porque habían roto el suyo y no soportaría volver a ese dolor― ¿Te arriesgarías así Chris?

―Lo invitare a un par de citas primero…― le sonrió de nuevo con su usual seguridad― Si no logro nada…― se tomó de la nuca― Solo lo dejare en paz…― vio al suelo algo decepcionado.

― ¡Hmp! Bueno…―su tío puso su mano en su hombro― Tienes mi apoyo.

― ¡GRACIAS! ― Chris se lanzó a sus brazos como un gato mimado como siempre hacia desde que era un niño, su tío negaba divertido. Siempre iba a ser un niño ante sus ojos.

―Primero discúlpate con él por la propuesta indecente― le aconsejo.

― ¡Oh, cierto! ― Inmediatamente Chris tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Phichit― Ojala lo lea cuando despiert-― el tono de respuesta del WhatsApp lo descoloco a él y a su tío― ¿Ya respondió? ― reviso el mensaje y se quedó helado.

― ¿Es él? ― Chris asintió― ¿Qué dijo?

―Dijo…

 **Habitación de Phichit.**

El moreno no logro pegar un ojo en toda la madrugada cuando Chris le propuso tener sexo con él. Primero lo había mandado a la mierda, luego se había puesto tan rojo que comenzó a reír como enfermo y luego comenzó a ahogar gritos de alegría en el hámster de peluche. Chris si lo consideraba atractivo, le había gustado el beso que le dio. Probablemente le gustaba…

No.

Solo quería divertirse.

Phichit volvió a deprimirse, ya pronto amanecería, quizá pudiera dormir algo. Pero su teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo tomo muy adormilado y leyó el mensaje…era Chris de nuevo.

―Fui un tonto…― leyó en voz alta― Perdona la propuesta indecorosa. Te invito a tomar un helado esta tarde a modo de disculpa…entenderé si no quieres…― Phichit sintió que se le saldría el corazón inmediatamente le mando la respuesta y fue un rotundo si― **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** ― El grito emocionado y lleno de algarabía de Phichit logro que Celestino (quien dormía en la habitación contigua que se conectaba a la suya por una puerta interna) entrara a su cuarto de forma intempestiva con una bata de baño rosa, rollos en el cabello y una mascarilla de crema en la cara con uno de los palos para selfies del moreno a modo de arma.

― ¡¿Qué paso?! ― Cialdini juraba que alguien había entrado a matar a Phichit por ese grito. No espero que el otro lo tacleara en un abrazo llorando de alegria.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 **Chocolate Tailandés**

…

 **Plaza de Toros Monumental de Barcelona.**

Eran las 5:25pm. Phichit aún no podía dar crédito a su razón, estaba sentado en una banca blanca apreciando la enorme y escultural arquitectura de la emblemática plaza de toros de la Barcelona, el viento era algo frio pero refrescante, el sol entibiaba su piel de forma deliciosa y el olor de carne a la parrilla a lo lejos se le antojo pero se dio una bofetada metal. Si, él podía ser vegetariano pero no por eso le fallaba el sentido del olfato. Su gorra estaba hacia atrás como siempre, estaba sumamente nervioso y contento (más aún porque Celestino se apiado de él y le devolvió sus palos para selfies) estaba con un atuendo nada usual, generalmente le encantaba la ropa deportiva y monocromática. Pero se pasó toda la maldita mañana y parte de la tarde buscando ropa que lo hiciera ver apuesto. No tuvo otra opción que someterse al escrutinio y comentarios casi afeminados de Celestino y Viktor (pues que el ruso se considerara una especie de dios nórdico encarnado y el brasileño supiera más de cosméticos para el cabello que un peluquero y al ser de ''tierra caliente'' decía que tenía el ''sabor'' en las venas) Yuuri tuvo que ir para evitar que esos dos terminaran matando a Phichit al asfixiarlo con sus comentarios y la ropa que cada uno escogía, que como dato cultural NO era del agrado de Phichit. El tener a su mejor amigo ahí le dio mucha confianza. No falto su laptop encendida donde Leo y Guang Hong estaban dándole ánimo y opciones acerca de cómo debería vestirse. Pronto todo el mundo estuvo opinando una cosa distinta, pero habían varios problemas: El adoraba a su mejor amigo japonés pero si no fuera por Viktor Yuuri se seguiría vistiendo DEMASIADO sencillo…si el solo iba a tomar un helado…pero no con su abuela. Sino con Christophe ''Eros Maduro'' Giacometti. Viktor se empeñaba en que fuera vestido para ''matar'' y estuvo a punto de llamar a un sastre amigo suyo para que le confeccionara un traje. Celestino se jactaba de que usara trajes más apropiados para una rumba con Mambo de fondo. Leo no dejaba de decirle que tenía que ser el mismo, pero pronto se emocionó y comenzó a dar opciones que le gustarían más a un rapero. Guang Hong casi no servía para nada pues estaba decidido a que Phichit fuera con un traje tradicional tailandés (bien pedirle consejos al único chino ahí no era muy productivo, demasiado tradicionalista) A la final no supo como pero Plisetsky se hartó de que Viktor lo estuviera fastidiando por teléfono, ya que como era de la misma altura de Phichit este quiso vestir al moreno con tema de Animal Print, de verdad quería que luciera como un ''depredador'' el rubio ganador del oro del GPF dijo que si necesitaban a alguien que supiera de ESTILO tenia a la persona perfecta y que dejaran de joder.

Y así todos acabaron fuera del cuarto y Phichit quedo en manos del Héroe de Kazajistán.

― ¿Entonces tú y Giacometti? ― el Kazajo pregunto con su usual seriedad. Al parecer TODOS menos Phichit sabían que el mismo estaba enamorado del suizo…bueno él y Otabek― ¿Dime que cual es la impresión que quieres darle? ― pregunto neutro pero comprensivo. Al fin alguien quería escucharlo.

―B-Bueno…― el moreno se sonrojo y el Kazajo rio para sus adentros. Eso le pareció adorable― Quiero…verme bien― soltó con una gran sonrisa.

―Ósea que quieres que el vea que tan atractivo puedes ser, sin dejar de lado tu estilo ¿Me equivoco? ― Phichit abrió enormemente los ojos. Altin era bastante receptivo, por un momento pensó que tenía poderes telepáticos.

―S-si― soltó apenado.

― Bien…― el de cabello y ojos negros se levantó y comenzó a husmear en el closet del moreno. Saco un par de Jeans negros que no eran demasiado ceñidos ni demasiado holgados, una camisa de tela blanca algo recatada pero que le aconsejo que dejara los dos primeros botones abiertos y se arremangara las mangas, una camiseta de algodón negra que usara debajo de esta y una chaqueta negra de jean por si le daba frio. Le aconsejo que no se la llevara puesta y el mismo Otabek vio su colección de gorras y zapatos, tomo una gorra que Phichit obviamente nunca había usado, era blanca y con algunos bordados brillantes, le paso unos converse negros con estampados de estrellas blancas. Era una combinación tanto deportiva como para apantallar. Phichit se quedó de a seis, al ver que no tomaba el conjunto Altin tuvo que usar su magia― ¿Quieres impresionarlo, o no?

Ahora mismo se recordaba cuando se encontró con Chris en la recepción del hotel. Como siempre el suizo lucia extremadamente sensual, seguía con ese look retro y atractivo, apenas lo saludo el suizo volteo a saludarlo y se le cayó el celular de la mano. Phichit juro que lo vio boquear sin emitir palabra alguna, lo vio mover la cabeza hacia los lados y acercarse a él.

―E-Estas…hermoso― no supo cómo no se desmayó cuando el mayor se le acero y lo tomo cariñosamente de los hombros con los pómulos rosados. De hecho Chris no supo cómo se le salió esa palabra de los labios pero no se arrepentía de habérsela dicho.

― _Bendito seas Otabek_ ― dijo en susurros intentando que su corazón no se saliera de su pecho.

― ¿Dijiste algo Mignon Hámster? ― pregunto Chris arqueando una ceja.

― ¡N-Nada! ― de ahí tomaron un taxi hasta la plaza.

Y ahora se encontraba esperando a Chris. El cual no tardo en divisar con dos conos de helado cada uno con dos esferas de dulce frio. Le ofreció un cono de mantecado y fresa con muchas chistas de colores. Ambos sabores estabas realmente dulces. En cuando a Chris, este escogió un cono de chocolate amargo y limón. Con chispas de chocolate.

― ¡ขอบคุณ! (¡Gracias!) ― dijo con una enorme sonrisa el moreno mientras el sol teñía sus facciones de un color ámbar que hizo a Chris verlo verdaderamente embelesado. Duraron un rato en silencio, no fue un silencio incomodo casi estaba perfumado, quizá fuera la esencia de los helados o el perfume de Giacometti que a pesar de ser masculino era muy dulce y embriagante.

―De verdad…lamento mucho ese mensaje― articulo Chris de repente, su voz grave logro erizar cada vello corporal de Phichit, este lo vio y el suizo intentaba esconderse en su cono de helado.

―N-no hay problema― rio suavemente y luego soltó una carcajada que sorprendió al rubio y lo hizo sonrojarse más― ¡R-Realmente! ¡Yo pensé que me odiabas por haberte…!― Phichit se calló de golpe y trago duro con ojos algo cristalizados― Lamento haberte besado así…yo…― lo vio y el otro solo estaba perdido en esos ojos negros― No fue correcto…yo no sé qué me hizo…― sintió como lo tomaban del mentón con cariño y se le olvido como respirar Chris lo veía de una forma tan tierna y casi enamorada… ¿Pero eso no era posible cierto? ― ¿Chris?

― ¿Por qué te disculpas? ― le pregunto mientras acariciaba sus labios con su pulgar― Me gusto que lo hicieras…jamás me habían besado así― cerro los ojos un momento y rio para sus adentros de forma grave y seductora.

― ¡Estas bromeando! ― Phichit quería llorar, estaba comenzando a creer que solo quería jugar con el nuevamente― D-Deben haberte besado mucho mejor en muchas otras ocasiones…― el brillo en sus ojos se apagaba. De ambos helados solo quedaba la galleta tostada salvo por un poco de helado de fresa en el cono de Phichit este se lo comió rápidamente sintiendo dolor en su garganta al tragar.

―Nadie me había…besado con amor jamás― Phichit sintió al mundo entero detenerse― Fue dulce…cariñoso…tierno…― Chris veía al suelo, había perdido el valor de ver al moreno a los ojos. Phichit solo sintió pánico al ver dos bellísimas y brillantes gotas de agua caer al suelo desde el los ojos del mayor.

― ¡¿Chris?!

―Perdona esto…― el mayor volvió a conectar sus labios de forma muy anhelante y a la vez tierna. No quería un beso pasional solo volver a sentir esa dulzura en sus labios…el moreno lo tomo de la nuca y continuaron con ese masaje tierno en los labios ajenos. Duraron varios minutos besándose como si fuera el primer beso de ambos. El mayor lo aparto con cuidado.

―Dulce…― sonrió de forma triste― Lo siento Phichit quería…ir lo más lento posible y te bese en la primera cita― se dio un golpecito en la frente sonriendo como siempre― No cambio ¿Eh?

― ¿Cita? ― el rubio lo vio y se impactó de ver la sonrisa más deslumbrante y hermosa que jamás haya visto. El moreno se le abalanzo y volvió a besarlo con fuerza y luego se separó viéndolo como si fuera el hombre más bello del mundo― ¿Yo de verdad te gusto? ― pregunto lleno de esperanzas. Chris volvió a besarlo profundamente.

―Quizá…demasiado…

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 **Chocolate Tailandés**

…

 **Al Día Siguiente. Lugar: Cinesa La Maquinista.**

Luego de esa cita coronada con helados, ambos patinadores volvieron al hotel. Chris se despidió de Phichit con un suave beso en los labios y el menor solo se reía de una forma muy tierna y llena de alegría. Se veían mutuamente como una pareja felizmente casada. Al final Chris se arrodillo en el suelo y beso la mano del moreno cual caballero y el moreno solo rio mucho más fuerte…ninguno conto que todos los demás patinadores que estaban hospedados ahí (junto a Celestino y Kurt) los estaban espiando cada uno escondido desde un rincón distinto de la recepción. Al ver tal cosa a todos se les fue la quijada al suelo, una vez el rubio y el moreno tomaron caminos distintos a sus habitaciones, la cuerda de entrometidos salió de su escondite y todos chocaron entre si al no decidir a quién mierda seguir primero para interrogarlo (Y si Plisetsky estaba ahí todo por petición del Kazajo a quien no le negaría nada jamás)

― ¡Ancianos de mierda fíjense por donde vas o mándense a hacer sus putos lentes de una maldita vez! ¡NO VEN NI POR DONDE CORREN YA!

―Yuri― espeto el Kazajo neutro y sonriéndole de medio lado.

―Ok, ¡¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?! ― Kurt estaba siendo aplastado igual que los demás pues el golpe que se metieron entre si no fue normal.

― ¿Celestino quieres quitar tu rodilla de mi costilla? Por favor…― hablo Yuuri sintiendo que dicho hueso estaba fracturado.

― ¡C-Claro! …. ¡AHHHHH! **¡VIKTOR ESTUPIDO MI PELO IDIOTA!** ― ladro Celestino pues el ruso intento levantarse casi le arranca el cuero cabelludo al ex – entrenador de Katsuki con el zapato.

― ¡Sorry! ― dijo el mencionado con su boca encorazonada y sobándose la nuca sin ninguna vergüenza.

― ¡Woof! ― Makkachin fue el único con las neuronas de apartarse del choque contundente y le estaba lamiendo la mejilla a Otabek muy contento.

― ¡Anciano alopécico! ¡ALEJA A TU PERRO DE BEKA!

―No hay problema Yuri― sonrió el Kazajo― Amo a los animales…― tomo a Makkachin― Este siempre me pareció mas un peluche viviente…― sonrió de nuevo y el caniche movió la cola feliz. Tanto Viktor como Yuri sintieron los ojos cristalizados de la emoción.

― ¡Aja, si! ¡No me han respondido! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ― Ya todos se estaban levantando del suelo.

― ¿No es obvio? ¡Estábamos espiando! ― dijo el pentacampeón muy contento y sin una pizca de vergüenza.

― ¡Viktor! ― le reto Yuuri muerto del sonrojo.

―Pero Yuuri, todos estábamos haciendo lo mismo― le dijo con ojos miniaturizados y todos vieron a otra parte haciéndose los que la Virgen les hablaba― ¡No puedo creer que ya llegaran a primera base! ¡Aunque con Chris involucrado me sorprende que Phichit llegara caminando y no en silla de ruedas lleno de chupetones y arañazos!

― ¡VIKTOR!

―Joven Katsuki…Nikiforov tiene razón― todos descompusieron la cara con la aseveración del tío del suizo― Yo solo estaba aquí para ver si mi sobrino no la había cagado…digo dijo que quería ir enserio con el joven Chulanont― dijo suspirando y negando divertido― No pensé que lo lograría…

― ¡¿Really?! ― salió Viktor sumamente impresionado― ¡SE ACERCA EL APOCALIPSIS! ― grito a todo pulmón― ¡PERO ME ENCANTA! ― abrazo a Yuuri hasta asfixiarlo.

― ¿De verdad quiere algo **serio** con Phichit? ― Yuuri pregunto demasiado serio desde los brazos de Viktor y con una mirada por demás espeluznante y a todos les recorrió un escalofrió por la medula. Si conocían su ''Modo Eros'' ahora veían cuan Yandere se volvía si sentía que su mejor amigo estaba bajo amenaza. Yuri pensó por medio segundo que el japonés se veía _Cool_. Otabek tomo nota metal de nunca hacerle ni siquiera un chiste negro a Phichit. Celestino comenzó a ponerse azul recordando la vez en Detroit donde unos pandilleros le habían gritado un insulto racista a Phichit y lo siguiente que supo fue que tuvo que pagarle una fianza a Yuuri pues andaba con él y cargaba sus patines CON CUCHILLAS en el bolso pues venían de entrenar. Viktor sintió que quería ser azotado por ese mismo Yuuri amarrado a la cama del hotel y Kurt temió por la integridad de su sobrino…bueno de los testículos de este.

―Te juro que Chris no lo va a lastimar― sudo una gota estilo anime el tío del suizo…Katsuki estaba lleno de sorpresas.

―Ya veremos― espeto el japonés con un tono que mato todo sonido vivo a kilómetros― Nadie se mueva de aquí― ordeno y llamo a Phichit. Su actitud volvió a ser la misma, tímida y alegre y comenzó a charlar muy animadamente con el moreno como por veinte minutos, luego colgó y se giró al resto con la misma cara de asesino en serie de hace unos minutos― Phichit esta jodidamente enamorado de Christophe dijo que fue el mejor día de su vida, que Chris quería ir lento con él y que lo había invitado a ver una película mañana. **TODOS IREMOS** ya dije― dictamino cual militar y todos solo tragaron grueso y asintieron…irían por tres cosas, Uno: Morbosa curiosidad de espiar a la nueva parejita. Dos: Porque no querían que Yuuri se pusiera igual de sádico que los japoneses en los animes y se los cargara a todos junto a Chris y Tres: No tenían nada mejor que hacer al día siguiente.

Y ahí estaban en el mejor cine de Barcelona. Tenía las mejores y más avanzadas salas de cine en la vanguardia digital, audio, y resolución de imagen. Chris y Phichit estaban conversando animadamente mientras elegían la película que verían, se decidieron por una increíblemente rápido para sorpresa de todos, pero más sorprendido estuvo el hombre que vendía las entradas cuando un grupo de gente con gabardinas de detectives y lentes oscuros pidieron seis boletos para la misma película que hayan escogido el rubio y el moreno de hace cinco segundos. Ninguno salvo Yuuri sabía en lo que se estaban metiendo.

― **¡¿Qué es esto Yuuri?!** ― grito Viktor aterrado abrazando de forma posesiva al japonés.

― ¡Santa María Mãe de Deus, rogai por nós pecadores! (¡Santa María, madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores!) ― Celestino tenía un ataque y no dejaba de rezar en portugués muerto del pánico.

― ¡Tenía que ser! ― Kurt intentaba no ver.

― ¿Te da miedo Yuri?

― ¡CLARO QUE NO OTABEK! ¡¿Qué INSINUAS?!

―Insinuó que estas estrangulándome…― intento sonreír pero el rubio estaba ahorcándolo buscando su protección. El único serio era Yuuri.

―Phichit es amante del cine de terror asiático…― respondió neutro.

―Y Christophe ha visto tantas películas de terror solo para aprovecharse del miedo de sus citas y besarse en el cine y otras cosas que NO voy a mencionar…que termino volviéndose fanático…― completo Kurt palmeándose la frente.

― ¡Ganara Sadako! ― grito Chris teniendo una pelea de fanboys con Phichit.

― ¡GANARA KAYAKO JODIDO AMATEUR! ― le respondió Phichit con los dientes apretados y nadie reparaba en mandarlos a callar porque todos estaban temblando en sus sitios menos esos dos.

―El Aro VS La Maldición…versión Japonesa…― Yuuri sonrió― Me preguntaba cuando la iba a ver Phichit…

― ¡japoneses! ¡Hacen buenas películas pero son más desabridos que un huevo cocido sin sal! ― Comento gracioso el moreno y Chris se soltó a reír…de hecho todos ahí presentes (Sobre todo Plisetsky) Yuuri volvió a su modo de siempre con el rostro azul y una ceja tiritando. Y el que pensaba defender a Phichit…por otro lado nunca lo vio tan feliz antes y tampoco vio nunca a Chris ver a alguien como si no fuera un trozo de carne…

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 **Chocolate Tailandés**

…

 **Habitación de Phichit esa noche.**

― ¡Él es Khalan! ― dijo el originario del sudoeste asiático muy contento poniendo a su hámster (que más parecía una motita blanca con el lomo marrón suave) en el hombro de Chris, este estaba sentando en el sillón del cuarto del moreno, este lo había casi arrastrado a su cuarto alegándole que tenía que ''conocer a sus bebés'' el rubio creyó que el animalito lo iba a morder o se iba a asustar pero en lugar de eso parpadeo un par de veces y comenzó a treparlo hasta llegar a sus cabellos rubios y ponerse a ver toda la habitación― ¡Jajaja! ― Chris rio junto al moreno.

―Creí que me tendría miedo― dijo mientras lo tomaba y acariciaba su cabecita― ¡So Cute!

―Khalan, significa valiente en mi país― el moreno tenia a sus otros dos bebés viendo a Chris, uno en cada hombro― ¡Si supieras lo que este pequeño travieso ha hecho te quedarías mudo! ― La sonrisa de Phichit solo hacía sentirse más y más cómodo y más atraído hacia él.

― ¿Y los otros dos bebés de mi Mignon Hámster tienen nombres? ― vio con mucho cariño a las otras dos motas blancas, uno tenía el lomo amarillo y el otro gris claro.

―Él es Arthit― señalo al de lomo amarillo quien olisqueaba al moreno y luego a Chris cuando este acerco su otra mano y se subió en ella― Significa ''Sol'' ― volvió a sonreír el moreno y luego tomo al hámster de lomo gris que se había subido en su cabeza y lo acaricio para luego plantarle un pequeño beso― Y este travieso es: Preecha, significa ''Inteligencia'' ― le dijo pelando los dientes en otra de sus sonrisas que volvían loco al suizo.

― ¿Por qué sospecho que sus nombres son por sus cualidades? ― dijo reposando su mejilla en el puño mientras Khalan seguía explorando su cabello y Arthit se le quedaba viendo el suizo juro que el pequeño animalito lo estaba escudriñando.

―Eh…es porque así es― el moreno se tomó de la nuca algo avergonzado y sonrojado, Chris alzo una ceja muy coqueto, acción que le pareció imito el hámster rubio en su mano― Khalan se ganó su nombre cuando lo vi morder a una enorme serpiente de jardín en mi antigua casa. Arthit es muy alegre, coqueto y te llena de energía…― se sonrojo bastante antes de decir: ― Es algo así como tu versión roedora― Chris agrando los ojos y vio al pequeño ''no-ratoncito-rubio'' y este le devolvió la mirada parpadeando muy galante, casi juro que lo estaba imitando…eso le hizo correr una gota estilo anime por la sien― Y Preecha…― comenzó a reír mientras noto como este ya había localizado los caramelos que Phichit llevaba escondidos en la ropa, salió de entre la camisa del moreno y se fue arrastrando una bolsa de 'Jelly Beans' sin querer compartirla con sus hermanos quienes saltaron de encima de Chris y lo comenzaron a perseguir en el sillón― Ya lo viste Jejejeje…es muy listo a veces creo que más que mucha gente…

―Ya lo creo, ni siquiera yo sabía dónde habías escondido eso …y estando sellado al vacío en plástico…aun para un roedor es un poco difícil― Chris tenía los ojos miniaturizados, luego su grave risa resonó por toda la habitación de Phichit, este vio al rubio muy curioso― ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Son mil veces más adorables en persona! ― Chris estaba emocionado y sonrojado, los tomo a los tres (quienes se estaban peleando por un caramelo) y comenzó a abrazarlos― ¿Entonces tu eres Jr.? ― dijo refiriéndose a Arthit quien alzo las orejitas…en cuanto a su dueño o bueno ''padre soltero'' estaba con un sonrojo radiactivo― Vamos Mignon Hámster ahora serán mis hijos también― le guiño un ojo y Phichit comenzó a reír y a codearlo para luego girar el rostro del rubio y plantarle un beso― Chatón…no frente a los niños…

― ¡Chris! ― soltó riéndose― Bueno…si eres su nuevo papá, tengo que conocer a mi felina ''hija'' también― puntualizo con el dedo índice y Chris recorto que Gloria: Su gata persa estaba en su habitación, probablemente durmiendo acaparando su cama, tan pronto los hámster del moreno escucharon la palabra ''felina'' pusieron caritas de espanto y se escondieron bajo la suéter de Phichit― ¡Tranquilos! Jeje Gloria no se comerá a sus nuevos hermanitos… ¿O si Chris? ― Parpadeo ladeando la cabeza y el rubio se soltó a reír.

― ¡Jajajaja! ― se tomó la frente― Mi Gloria tiene una dieta muy selectiva, es una diosa― un corazón salió de uno de sus ojos guiñados― O más bien una Diva bastante malcriada o es comida para gatos importada con salmón de Alaska o se negara a comer, además es muy obediente y se cree mucho para cazar ratones…― recorto la vez que una rata se había metido a la ducha de su habitación en suiza mientras él se bañaba y digamos que no fue lindo que una cosa negra y peluda le pasara por entre los pies y el acabara gritando saliendo del baño dándose contra el piso y que Gloria estuviera muy cómoda viéndolo como diciendo ''No como porquerías''― Si…ella definitivamente NO caza― tenía un tic en una ceja― ¡Además! ¿Cómo podría comerse a cositas tan hermosas como su papá? Y no me refiero a mi esta vez…― Phichit se encendió cual tetera echando vapor.

―T-tonto…― le dijo avergonzado― E-El único hermoso aquí eres tu…― eso damas y caballeros es hablar sin pensar, tanto Chris como Phichit se vieron bastante apenados. Chris no podía creer que estaba en la habitación de alguien y no le estuviera sacando la ropa con los dientes y Phichit simplemente no creía que su nueva relación con Chris estuviera ocurriendo…juraba que en cualquier momento despertaría y estaría en una cama de hospital en coma y sin piernas― ¡Y-yo! ― intento excusarse y fue en vano.

― ¿Desde cuándo te gusto tanto Mignon Hámster? ― pregunto sinceramente el suizo esperando oír la respuesta, sonrió flojo y con ojos brillantes, el moreno respiro hondo y trato de explicarse.

―Bueno…― se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás y trago algo de saliva― Obviamente ya habíamos competido juntos un par de veces…y sabia quien eras porque ¿Cómo no saberlo? Uno de los rivales más poderosos de Viktor no pasa desapercibido para ningún patinador por mas amateur que sea― le sonrió― Siempre…me pareciste muy atractivo pero jamás pensé que podría decírtelo. No soy como Yuuri en eso aunque no lo creas le digo a la gente lo que pienso si tengo la oportunidad― Chris sintió que su corazón se aceleraba― También creí en mi momento que eras solo un casanova como diría Ciao-Ciao…pero fue durante la Copa de China que mi visión de ti cambio radicalmente…― Phichit vio al suelo con una mirada triste aunque muy soñadora― Quizá todos estuvieran pensando OTRAS cosas cuando debutaste con Intoxicated…y mas aun con esa coreografía…pero…las canciones las escogemos por tener un gran significado para nosotros…por eso escogí los Soundtracks de ''El Rey y el Patinador''― Chris comenzó a sudar frio ¿Acaso Phichit se había dado cuenta de…?― I'm begging you not to…(Te ruego que no lo hagas) ― le sorprendió de sobre manera oírlo recitar la canción― But you always make me so breathtless (Pero tú siempre me quitas el aliento) ¿How cant I resist you? (¿Cómo puedo resistirme a ti) When you leave my Heart being undresserd ( cuando dejas mi corazón tan desnudo) ― ahí fue cuando Phichit se detuvo― Note que no era una canción solo para seducir o para divertise carnalmente…de alguna forma― se puso serio― sentí que tenías el anhelo de algo real…encontrar a quien entregarte sin reservas y te diera la confianza de amarle…― el moreno se sonrojo y se erizo el cabello― ¡Dios hable de más! ― intento disculparse con tremenda sonrisa nerviosa en la cara pero se espantó cuando vio que el suizo estaba viéndolo fijamente y derramando gruesas lagrimas― ¡¿Chris?! ― intento acercarse y solo sintió como se le fueron encima en un beso demasiado pasional.

 _ **N/A: Saben que continuara ¡Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos y seguidores! En el siguiente cap las cosas se ponen ''calientes''**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 **Chocolate Tailandés**

…

El moreno no supo en que momento su cerebro dejo de funcionar, ahora estaba atrapado bajo el cuerpo del mayor en el sillón (Khalan, Preecha y Arthit supieron retirarse cargando la bolsa de caramelos entre los tres y deseándole suerte a su papi mentalmente, eran hámster no estúpidos) Phichit sentía en ese abrazo tan apretado el palpitar desbocado y violento del corazón del mayor. Este probaba sus labios como si fueran un vaso de ambrosia en medio del desierto y el rubio tuviera meses sin beber nada, Chris no sabía que estaba haciendo simplemente quiso devolverle la felicidad y la comprensión que sintió al oír lo que el sentía realmente al bailar con Intoxicated de la única forma que sabía, quería besarlo y dejar sus labios más rosados de lo que eran y sumamente hinchados, quería repetirle una y otra vez que lo amaba, que estaba loco por él en más de una forma, que le parecía el hombre más sensual y hermoso del mundo tanto por dentro como por fuera. No supo en que momento metió sus manos bajo el pantalón de Phichit buscando la tela que cubría su hombría y comenzar a acariciarla de forma lenta y luego rápida, no supo cuándo comenzó a oír gemir al menor entre besos cargados de lujuria y amor. Pero si supo que debía detenerse ahí mismo cuando logro sentir al menor estremecerse y la zona que sostenía bajo la tela de su pantalón estaba endurecida. A pesar de sus enormes ganas de hacerlo suyo en ese preciso instante tuvo que detenerse.

―P-perdona― se disculpó con el menor quien al fin abría los ojos, para sorpresa de Chris este estaba tan excitado y conmocionado que no podía ni enfocarlo.

― ¿C-Chris? ― El menor estaba tan asustado como extasiado, iba a dejarse llevar por completo a pesar de su promesa de ir lento en su relación, Chris pensó que el menor se sentiría decepcionado o lo odiaría por dejarlo caliente y luego bajarle los humos, no obstante el menor acaricio su mejilla con sumo amor viéndolo totalmente enamorado con los ojos entre-cerrados― ¿Por qué llorabas? Puedes decírmelo…― le sonrió y el otro solamente intento reprimir las lágrimas, tomo la mano morena en su mejilla con la propia y luego de besarla la coloco en su frente esperando cubrirse con ella, Phichit esperó pacientemente a que el rubio tuviera el valor de hablar.

―T-Todo lo que dijiste …es verdad― rio un poco por lo bajo y luego sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente― N-no creí que existiera persona alguna en este mundo que comprendiera…como me siento realmente…― Chris intento respirar― Jamás…pensé en la posibilidad de que alguien oyera Intoxicated y sintiera lo mismo que yo…aun cuando decía a vox populi que solo era una canción para seducir― hipo fuertemente― Pero por eso la escogí…quizás quería que alguien entre tanto público la escuchara como si fuera una especie de grito de ayuda…― debía ser un sueño, no podía ser que realmente le estuviera diciendo todo eso al moreno― N-nunca creí decirle esto a nadie…― el rubio no pudo seguir hablando pues ahora el menor lo tenía entre sus brazos en un abrazo muy protector, el corazón del suizo no podía dejar de golpear sus costillas con tremenda violencia, la última vez que lo sintió latir así fue…cerro los ojos con fuerza y se aferró al menor.

― ¿Te lastimaron mucho, no es así? ― la voz de Phichit sonaba como un analgésico y el rubio quedo afásico en su sitio, estaba entrando en pánico. No, no quería revivir eso…pero no quería alejarse un solo centímetro de Phichit― ¿Por eso rompías corazones a diestra y siniestra? No querías enamorarte nunca más…― hablo muy seguro de sus palabras mientras acariciaba el cabello del suizo, comenzó a sentir como su suéter se humedecía y lo abrazo más fuerte dejando que llorara contra su pecho― Todo está bien…yo no te voy a lastimar…― sintió las manos de Chris sostenerlo como si este se fuera a esfumar.

― ¿L-Lo prometes? ― su voz sonó mas ronca de lo usual, una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que no fuera idiota que si había sucedido una vez volvería a pasar, y otra parte le decía que podía confiar plenamente en lo que Phichit le dijera o hiciera y no sabía a cuál de las dos escuchar.

―Te lo juro… _My sweet Gold_ (Mi dulce Oro) ― Chris sintió que estaba flotando repentinamente y se calmó de inmediato: ¿Cómo tenía esos poderes mágicos el menor? No lo sabía y francamente no le importaba…

― ¿Le llamaras así a alguien que nunca ha ganado una medalla de oro? ― rio con coquetería.

― ¿No te basta con el par de joyas doradas que tienes en lugar de ojos? ― comento divertido y Chris sintió que se congelaba― Son mil veces más hermosos que cualquier tonta medalla de oro…y son las únicas que querré ganar de ahora en adelante― obligo al suizo a verlo y le planto un beso tierno y lleno de emociones― Chris, estas asustado― sonrió y el mayor sonrió nervioso― Yo igual…aterrado― le confeso― Si quiera pensar que te fijaste en mí ya me parece algo insólito…no suelo mentir y no creo que comenzar una relación a base de mentiras sea saludable…aun creo que solo te quieres divertir conmigo nada mas― abrazo más fuerte al mayor― Pero quiero darte un voto de confianza…estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Christophe…por tu presencia, tu porte, tu elegancia y tu seguridad…eres alguien muy fuerte y eso me gusta mucho en mi país creemos mucho en las enseñanzas de Buda…todas enseñan comprensión y amor hacia todo y todos y sobre todo…― lo tomo de las mejillas y unió sus frentes con cariño― los ojos son las ventanas del alma…―sonrió como el idiota enamorado que era― Al ver los tuyos…siento a alguien que quiere desbordar amor, que expresa muchos sentimientos que nadie entiende y tú no dices…alguien de noble corazón…¿Estaba inseguro sabes? ― cerro los ojos sintiendo la respiración del otro se sentía embriagado― ¿Crees enserio que me consideraba un partido para Christophe Giacometti? ― rio bastante pedante― No, jamás ni en mis sueños más subidos de tono― soltó descarado― Pero está pasando ¿Cierto?

―Si…― el rubio no estaba en el planeta en ese momento.

― ¿Por qué te gusto Chris? ― pregunto― Una parte de mi quería que continuaras con lo de hace un rato…de verdad…quisiera llegar a la intimidad contigo pero…si seguías solo me ibas a confirmar que no quieres algo serio― le sonrió enormemente― ¡Pero te detuviste! ¡TÚ! ¡Eso es increíble! Y así me sentí seguro…me siento seguro contigo ahora…

―Te amo― soltó el rubio sin ninguna anestesia y Phichit sintió que se le iba a salir el corazón, el mayor volvió a besarlo con furia y luego se separó― Estoy enamorado de ti y ni siquiera lo quería admitir ante mi propio tío quien ha sido en paño de mis lágrimas por años…y sobre todo no quería admitirlo ante mi…no quería volverme a enamorar jamás…― lo vio serio― Pero solo tú me has hecho reír y pasarla bien en cosas que no son remotamente ligues o citas o intentos de cortejo…aprendí contigo que…tu pareja puede ser tu amigo y tratarse como tales…― Chris no podía creer la expresión de desconcierto del menor era hasta chistosa.

― ¿P-Pareja?

―Exacto ¿Quieres ser mi novio Mignon Hámster? ― lo beso de forma atrevida― Lamento proponerlo así…contigo abajo mío con una erección pero ¿Podría ser de otra forma tratándose de mí? ― la actitud galante y engreída de Chris hizo reír a Phichit.

― ¡No, no podría ser de otra forma! ― le devolvió el beso mientras Chris se controlaba de no seguir con lo que había empezado hace unos minutos― Si…quiero ser tu novio My Sweet Gold.

―Jejejeje― el rubio se incorporó y dejo a Phichit libre un momento― Me da risa ese apodo…pero creo que lo amo si viene de ti―deposito un beso casto en su frente― Quisiera verte con un traje de gala BLANCO ¿Entiendes?

― ¿O-ósea…?― Phichit estaba a punto de tener un paro cardiaco.

―Y porque quiero verte luciendo el blanco ese día…― tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente― Guardare tu primera vez contigo hasta que culmine ese día… ¿Esa es muestra suficiente de que realmente te amo y quiero ir lento? ― el otro solo asintió por pura inercia― No obstante…dejarte necesitado ahí abajo es un pecado entre hombres y lo sabes…― Phichit sonrió con la misma seguridad con la que patinaba y lo tomo fuertemente de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él.

―También estoy controlándome para no gritarte que me hagas tuyo ya mismo Chris― le dijo sin ninguna pena― Pero…que me hagas eso no cuenta cómo hacerlo ¿O sí? ― estaba entre: Asustado, feliz y excitado― Ya te llevaste mi primer beso, mi primera cita ¿Qué te detendría de llevarte mi primer oral?

―Ni el diablo― le contesto con ojos encendidos, Phichit quiso arrepentirse de ese lapsus de valentía y haberle dicho eso, pero al sentir los labios del suizo en su cuello hicieron que sus neuronas se desconectaran, el mayor levando su suéter y la camisa que había debajo y quedo más que deleitado de ver el abdomen perfectamente trabajo del moreno. Era una desgracia que esos abdominales no los presumiera todo el tiempo…pero pensándolo mejor solo él tenía el derecho de verlos ahora. Comenzó a besar y lamer cada centímetro cuadrado de morena piel, incluso esta le supo dulce, lograba oír como el menor jadeaba y gemía su nombre, bajo hasta su vientre donde comenzó a arañar suavemente con sus dientes logrando que la espalda del menor se arquera, era muy fácil prender a Phichit eso le confirmaba que estaba en terreno inexplorado y solo lo insto a bajar más. Al encontrarse con el botón del pantalón el moreno no supo como pero lo desabotono con los dientes y bajo sensualmente el cierre con los mismos. Con las manos comenzó a bajar el pantalón y los boxers negros. Phichit no quería ver estaba avergonzado de que lo vieran desnudo de la cintura para abajo, Chris mantuvo sus piernas separadas pues sabía que intentaría cerrarlas, pronto comenzó a estimularlo, comenzó a lamer y chupar suavemente y con ternura la puta de su glande y luego a meterlo completamente en su boca. Otra cosa que le sorprendió al rubio fue ver la tamaña erección de Phichit, apenas si lo había tocado y su miembro eréctil ya estaba algo crecido, pero no por completo eso y tenía un tamaño bastante decente…Phichit no se contuvo de gritar en vez de gemir como loco el nombre del suizo con fortísimo acento tailandés marcado, el rubio estaba conteniéndose, quería que el menor lo disfrutara como nunca, él era un profesional en eso pero al tener a un niño aun virgen le complico las cosas, la hombría de Phichit estaba creciendo muy rápido, se correría en un dos por tres, obviamente no tenía ni siquiera idea de lo que era tener aguante pero eso solo encendía mas el deseo de Chris por él, luego de arañar levemente la carne morena de su miembro con los dientes de manera muy sensual con un último grito del menor sintió toda la carga semial del moreno en su boca y trago ruidosamente solo para que Phichit lo escuchara. Cuando se dignó a ver al menor este estaba con delgadas lágrimas de placer y miedo y esa encantadora sonrisa. En los labios con un sonrojo anti-natural.

Definitivamente lo amaba.

 _ **FIN. OKNO.**_

 _ **To Be Continued!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 **Chocolate Tailandés**

…

 **Habitación de Yuuri y Viktor.**

― ¿Entonces, quieres darle un regalo a Chris? ― el nipón estaba con su mejor amigo tailandés sentado en el sofá de la habitación que el mayor compartía con el pentacampeón ruso. Por algún motivo Christophe había decidido raptar a Viktor ese dio y largarse a un café en el centro de la ciudad, y al moreno se le había ocurrido ir donde Yuuri. Obviamente: La nueva pareja estaba desbordando alegría por cada poro de sus patinadores cuerpos y ¿Qué mejor que dar detalles y elogiar a sus parejas con sus mejores amigos? Cuando Yuuri vio a Viktor levantarse MUY temprano gracias a una llamada del suizo lo vio vestirse tan rápido que el juro que fue una magical-performance y no pasaron cinco segundos para que Chris pateara la puerta y tomara al ruso del cuello de su gabardina con una enorme sonrisa y lo último que Katsuki vio del peliplata fue él susodicho despedirse agitando el brazo con su típica sonrisa encorazonada. Makkachin se había quedado con el japonés, pero media hora luego Phichit apareció en la puerta de su cuarto con ojos brillantes y un sonrojo que parecía ser crónico― ¿Y eso? ― pregunto muy tranquilo y tomando una taza de té, también le había ofrecido una al moreno y este solo estaba riendo por lo bajo sin ningún motivo aparente y sonriéndole como un idiota enamorado a su bebida. Yuuri jamás lo había visto tan feliz y estaba muy, pero muy regocijado de que, el que siempre hubiere sido su paño de lágrimas ahora estuviera disfrutando de algo hermoso…aunque seguía pensando en las mil formas de matar al suizo si hacia llorar a Phichit…y esta vez no habría Celestino pagando fianzas sino varios entrenadores contratando abogados.

―P-Pues…en parte es un agradecimiento― Phichit le sonrió de una forma tan hermosa y dulce que Yuuri juro que le iba a dar diabetes, pero sonrió con él― Anoche luego de ir al cine lo lleve a mi habitación― Yuuri sintió como tenía un tic en una ceja de repente― ¡Quería presentarle formalmente a mis bebés! ― el alegre alegato de Phichit tranquilizo al japonés― Pero luego…― el moreno se puso algo serio y Katsuki se puso en guardia― Comenzamos a hablar de cosas…intimas― el moreno se cruzó de brazos― Me entere de muchas cosas sobre Chris…como que lo lastimaron tanto en el pasado que por eso se volvió un rompe corazones…― Yuuri comenzó a sentirse un poco mal por el rubio― Yuuri…¡M-Me dijo que quería verme vestido de BLANCO un día frente al altar! ― salto Phichit tomando las manos del japonés y Yuuri no contuvo su alegría.

― ¡¿En serio?! ― abrazo de forma efusiva al moreno― ¡Eso es increíble viniendo de Chris! ¡Pero quiere decir que de verdad le gustas! ― el moreno comenzó a llorar de alegría― ¡¿Phichit?!

― ¡DIJO QUE ME AMABA! ― Yuuri se sintió en la dimensión desconocida pero igualmente abrazo de nueva cuenta a Phichit, siempre alternaban los roles de ''Hermano mayor y menor'' ahora mismo Yuuri era el mayor y estaba muy feliz de la alegría del contrario― ¡Incluso se detuvo de tener intimidad conmigo en el sillón!

― ¿Ah, sí? ― la mirada de asesino en masas de Katsuki volvía a lucir en sus orbes oscuros mientras seguía acariciando la espalda del menor.

― ¡SI! ― Phichit se sonrojo, pero de vergüenza― A-Aunque…casi lo dejo…llegar al final― se separó del mayor y se sobo la nuca avergonzado y a Katsuki le iba a dar un ataque― Pero como ya te dije se detuvo y…le dije que yo también lo amaba― la tierna sonrisa del menor calmo un poco las ansias homicidas del mayor― P-pero…― ahora Phichit jugaba con sus dedos fingiendo demencia.

― ¿Pero…?― Yuuri sabía MUY bien que cuando Phichit hacia ESO era porque le daba muchísima pena confesar algo― Vamos Phichit, somos amigos ¿Verdad? ― Le sonrió.

― ¡Los mejores! ― bramo muy feliz el otro.

― ¿Entonces, paso algo más? ― la sonrisa de Yuuri perturbaría a cualquiera menos a Phichit quien veía todo de rosa en ese momento y no notaba que el japonés podía terminar en una cárcel en España por homicidio premeditado contra un suizo…

―Y-yo…estaba muy…―trago muy duro― E-Excitado… ¿Comprendes? ― lo vio con ojos de cachorrito.

― ¿Aja…?― Yuuri estaba maldiciendo en japonés internamente en ese preciso momento.

―Pues…― cuando Phichit soltó la sopa a cerca de como Chris le había practicado sexo oral no hubo fuerza natural que detuviera a Yuuri de tomar uno de los cuchillos de la cocina de la habitación que obviamente pagaba Viktor, con una mirada aterradora alegando que iría a hacer _paella de Eros Maduro_. Solo digamos que entre Celestino, Kurt, Phichit, Yuri (esta vez fue por pura diversión de ver a su tocayo japonés con esa mirada de loco) Otabek y hasta J.J (a quien vieron por el pasillo y lo obligaron a ayudar) Tuvieron que detener a Yuuri y luego darle un calmante. Obviamente el nipón se negaba a hablar de porque iría a liquidar a Chris pero Phichit aseguro que solo eran los celos de madre neurótica de Yuuri y que más de una vez lo tuvo que detener en Detroit por cosas tontas…aunque ilegales.

―Volviendo al tema del regalo…― hablo el moreno de nuevo mientras Yuuri acariciaba a Makkachin para calmarse, todos los demás se quedaron ahí en ese cuarto por si acaso al japonés le daba otro ataque (Sabían que Katsuki tenia resistencia in-humana en el patinaje pero no creyeron que entre seis hombres, cuatro de ellos atletas natos casi no pudieron contener al supuestamente tímido Yuuri que no mataría ni a una mosca) ― En Japón dan regalos muy simbólicos…¡Me gustaría algo que tenga que ver con eso! ― la sonrisa de Phichit pudo contra el humor de perros de Yuuri, así que suspirando le dijo:

―…Un Amigurumi sería algo lindo…― espeto algo neutro y todos lo vieron alzando una ceja― Les explico: Es una tendencia o pasatiempo en Japón, se trata de hacer peluches con tus propias manos…a veces si se los regalas a una persona especial este se convierte en un lazo de amistad o amor eternos…se hacen con técnicas de costura de croché o ganchillo…los más populares son los osos, pero también son comunes los gatos…― Plisetsky aguzo el oído cuando escucho esa palabra y vio al Kazajo de reojo que estaba apoyado de una pared― Conejos, perros…incluso plantas…solo tendríamos que ir a una tienda que venda materiales de bisutería y…

― ¡¿Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?! ― el moreno jalo al nipón y se lo llevo a rastras, los demás solo optaron por irse en santa paz. J.J seguía perturbado de que lo hayan orillado a detener al supuestamente pacifico ganador de la plata en el GPF pero luego comenzó a sacarle el chisme a los entrenadores del tailandés y el suizo respectivamente, también a Otabek, pero este quería irse a beber un café a otro lado.

― ¿Oye soldado, no quieres ir por algo de beber…? ¿Eh? ― miro a todos lados y no encontró al menor de procedente de Rusia― ¿Yuri? ― parpadeo varias veces, miro su celular y marco el número del menor pero este salía apagado― Tal vez los entrenadores Feltsman y Baranovskaya sepan si tenía algún plan…

 **Tienda de Bisutería: Rosanna DLR. Barcelona.**

― ¡Я нашел его!/ ¡私はそれを見つけました!/ ¡ผมพบว่ามัน! ― Tres gritos que braman un ¡LO ENCONTRE! En tres idiomas distintos resonaron por la tienda entera. Los españoles presentes viraron la vista hacia tres extranjeros que se sonrojaron en el acto luego de gritar que había encontrado los patrones para tener muñecos de felpa para hacer: Un gato, un perro y un hámster. Respectivamente.

― ¿No te pareció escuchar a Yurio? ― le comento Phichit a Yuuri, ambos estaban pagando las cosas que habían comprado.

―Sí, pero…― miro a todos lados y no diviso nada rubio o con tema de Animal Print por ningún lado― No lo veo― el japonés y el tailandés se miraron contrariados.

― ¡Mierda! ― grito/susurro Plisetsky escondido tras un estante con un libro de patrones para un gato de felpa y una bolsa con lana, felpa, aguja, hijo, ojos falsos de felino y un larguísimo etcétera― Por poco…― suspiro el rubio aliviado.

―Yuuri, ¿También compraste materiales para personalizar a tu perrito de felpa? ― comento muy risueño el moreno a lo que Yuuri le sonrió con los pómulos sonrosados.

―Así es…aunque me sorprendes más tú con lo que escogiste para tu hámster…

―Jeje― se limitó a reír el moreno.

Los tres pasaron toda la tarde cociendo y guiándose por los patrones que decía el libro (Plisetsky se había ido al techo del hotel y seguía sin encender el celular. Como dato cultural Yakov ya comenzaba a pensar que sus fanáticas lo habían secuestrado y Otabek estaba entrando en pánico con esa idea. Lilia los tuvo que golpear a los dos para que dejaran el drama)

―No sean ridículos― la estricta mujer rusa de ojos verde toxico se cruzó fuertemente de brazos, el Kazajo y el entrenador veterano la vieron con miedo y respeto― Vi a Yurachtka escabullirse el techo del hotel con bolsas…si quiere estar solo ya sabremos de él después…― los otros dos respiraron y Lilia rodo los ojos.

Para cuando Viktor y Chris regresaron de esa larguísima charla en un café Viktor venia sonándose los mocos de la emoción. Si Georgi estuviera ahí los dos estarían abrazados llorando de alegría que no era suya por cierto y Chris venía con el mismo sonrojo crónico que tenia Phichit. Ya era de noche, Viktor se fue a su habitación, Chris a la suya y a Otabek lo llamaron para que fuese a la de Yuri.

 **Habitación Nikiforov-Katsuki.**

―…― el peliplata estaba totalmente mudo, tenía entre sus manos un pequeño caniche de peluche, echo a mano al parecer era todo un mini-Makkachin solo que sus ojos de vidrio eran de un color azul exageradamente parecido al suyo.

― ¿V-Viktor? ― Yuuri tenía rato intentando hacerlo reaccionar― ¿No te gusto? ― el japonés no espero que el ruso se le lanzara encima en un beso que termino en Yuuri casi dejando de ser virgen pues el peliplata quería seguir el ejemplo de Chris.

 **Habitación de Plisetsky.**

―…― Otabek enmudeció más de lo usual cuando le pregunto a Yuri que se había echo toda la tarde y le arrojaron a la cara un gatito (muy mimético a un tigre) en toda la cara, era completamente adorable, pero no más que las banditas adhesivas en los dedos del menor quien miraba a otro lado, obviamente lo había hecho a mano y estaba cruzado de brazos.

― ¡Si no te gusta me vale mier…!― no termino la frase pues Altin tomo al menor de la nuca y le planto tremendo beso en los labios que casi hace desmayar al menor.

 **Habitación de Giacometti.**

―…― Chris le había abierto la puerta a su novio quien lo había saludado con un beso muy pasional y luego de abrazarlo un rato le mostro lo que traía en una bolsa. Se trataba de un hámster hecho a mano, era la cosa más adorable, tierna y abrazable que alguna vez tuvo Chris en sus manos (luego del moreno) la mota que era ese hámster tenia pelaje blanco y el lomo de un amarillo casi dorado y algunas rayitas negras…pero le sorprendió ver que sus ojos falsos tenían el mismo color de sus ojos.

― ¿Te gusta…?― Phichit jugaba con sus dedos.

― **¡LO AMO!** ― Chris comenzó a llorar de alegría encima del moreno.

Ninguno de los tres costureros espero que a la mañana siguiente hubiera una foto en los tres Instagrams de quienes recibieron peluches. Una foto de Otabek, Viktor y Chris abrazados mostrando sus peluches bajo los Hashtacks:

#HijoDelChrisChit #MyLillteSoldier #MakkachinAndYurioNewsBigBrothers


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 **Chocolate Tailandés**

…

Chris pasaban sus últimos días en Barcelona pegados uno del otro. No toleraban separarse por nada, aunque un pensamiento no dejaba de rondar por la cabeza de ambos ¿Cómo soportarían estar sin el otro? Phichit tenía que volver a Bangkok y el rubio tenía su hogar en Berna la capital de Suiza. Habían pasado catorce días desde que el tailandés le había regalado ese hámster de peluche a Chris. Pronto se fueron conociendo más, después de ese evento que enterneció el corazón del suizo a puntos insospechados. Este ya no dormía en su cuarto, dormía con Phichit, ambos se besaban y acariciaban hasta quedarse dormidos o contaban chistes negros, o muy malos o se metían deliberadamente con el otro para joderlo solo por diversión. Aprendieron que ambos eran un par de bromistas pesados y se jugaban bromas mutuamente. Varias veces se pelearon por puntos de vista que no compartían pero sabían cómo arreglarlo al instante, eran muy comprensivos y objetivos el uno con el otro. Una de sus discusiones más frecuentes era el vegetarianismo de Chulanont contra lo carnívoro que era Chris.

― ¡Todas las criaturas vivas tienen alma, sentimientos! ¡Derecho a vivir! ― bramo una vez el moreno haciendo pucheros desde el sillón de su habitación…Chris se había aparecido con el almuerzo, vegano para el menor y una Big Mac de tres carnes, queso y tocineta para él. Chris termino de masticar y trago.

―Mignon Hámster…también amo a los animales… ¿Pero no sería un pecado peor no comer al animal que fue sacrificado? Despreciar su carne cuando ya la están vendiendo me parece que sería hacer de su sacrificio en vano…respeto y adoro tus creencias, pero él ser humano practica la crianza de animales para el consumo desde hace milenios…es un poco difícil que lo dejen así como así― Phichit reflexiono y pensó que sí, era cierto que sería peor no comerte al animal si ya lo mataron.

―Bueno tienes razón…además― se sentó al lado de Chris y comenzó a comer con su sonrisa de siempre― Hitler era vegetariano y creo la una ley de protección animal…pero no lo hacía un buen tipo ¿Verdad? ― alzo una ceja y Chris rio muy fuerte.

― ¡Pensé que serias de esos vegetarianos que dicen que por comer carne te compras tu boleto al infierno! ― la risa del rubio murió con otro bocado a su hamburguesa.

―Para nada― lo vio arqueando una ceja― Yo respeto para que me respeten. Mis derechos acaban donde empiezan los de los demás…― comenzó a comer de su ensalada― Además― dijo al tragar― Sé que habrá formas de que mejore eso del consumo de carne…después de todo con la sobre-población en el mundo…

―A mí no me importaría comer insectos si saben a carne― dijo muy resuelto el suizo― Además estoy de acuerdo en que las medidas para sacrificar a los animales criados para consumo deberían ser más pacificas…al menos darles una vida buena estable que se reproduzcan y luego darles una muerte sin dolor SOLAMENTE si nos los vamos a comer…

―Por algo se puede empezar…― sonrió Phichit.

Habían aprendido a ver los defectos del otro como algo lindo. Ambos se atreverían a decir que adoraban eso más que sus virtudes, ya que los hacia humanos. Y Phichit no dejaba de repetir que como tales, tenían derecho a equivocarse, enojarse, llorar, reír, sentir dolor. Chris usualmente era muy pedante para muchas cosas. Aunque esa coquetería, prepotencia y altivez solo hacía que Phichit se interesara más en él. Le gustaba la fuerza, y el suizo despedía fuerza no obstante también tenía mañas. Como dormir solo en boxers en donde sea, en realidad Phichit duro dos días en aceptar que dormir abrazado a su novio casi completamente desnudo era algo que le encantaba. Era muy puritano e inexperto en eso todavía y seguía dándole miedo, pero la calidez de la piel del rubio le transmitía seguridad, y hacia a su corazón latir de forma violenta hasta quedarse dormido. Era muy difícil para ambos no sobrepasar el límite de las caricias. Se comenzaban a desear cada vez más, pero pronto descubrieron que dormir piel con piel (ya que Phichit había optado por sentir al contrario y ahora dormía sin camisa) sin hacer nada más íntimo era mucho más profundo y excitante que hacerlo. Era una confianza abrumadora y que gritaba que uno era del otro y viceversa. Chris no dudaba en decir las cosas en la cara y Phichit tampoco.

― ¿Por qué piensas que todo el mundo tiene un lado bueno? ― el rubio arqueo una ceja.

― ¿Por qué piensas que nadie lo tiene? ― rebatió Phichit.

―Eh vivido muchas cosas, sobre todo en esta carrera― se explicó con un ademan― La gente es escoria cuando quiere.

―Y yo he visto grandes actos de piedad más de una vez…― rio por lo bajo el menor― El ser humano…no es un ángel tampoco un demonio…solo somos algo intermedio, frágil, que falla millones de veces, que puede herir sin quererlo o queriendo…

―También crear cosas bellas, y causar daños irreparables…somos culpables de incontables atrocidades…y también…― sonrió.

―De las ideologías más hermosas…― le devolvió la sonrisa Phichit― De abrazar…

―Oh golpear― completo Chris, ambos estaban juntos en un café viéndose de tal forma, era como si sus ojos hubieran sido hechos solo para ver los del contrario.

― ¿Cuándo comenzamos a comprendernos tan bien? ― espeto el moreno sonriendo.

―Quizá desde siempre y no lo sabíamos― Chris tomo de su malteada y Phichit de la suya.

Otras veces se dieron cuenta de que ODIABAN ciertas cosas del otro.

― ¡Chris! ¡¿Qué te dije de tomar directamente de los envases de jugo de mi mini-bar?! ¡Existen los vasos! ¡¿Y esas fotos en Instagram?! ¡Te dije que para eso existe Tumblr! ¡Tienes novio con un demonio! Y… ¡Ah! ― Phichit se enredó con una camisa del mayor en el suelo― ¡Dejas la ropa tirada en todos lados! ― esa fue una vez.

…

― ¡Phichit! ― Chris tuvo que levantar al moreno de la pista de hielo, habían conseguido una y se pusieron a patinar de incognito no obstante cuando la pista quedo vacía, el menor quiso pulir un Flip triple y no lo clavo ahora le sangraba la nariz― ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en ser tan perfeccionista?! ¡¿No puedes dejarlo un momento nada más?! ― el suizo estaba muy preocupado y el menor rechazo su pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre de la nariz.

― ¡Yo no me detengo Chris! ― le espeto molesto― Se cuidarme solo…si no te gusta mi forma de ser…

―No digo eso― le dijo el otro tristemente― Solo no quiero que te hagas daño…― esa fue otra ocasión.

…

― ¿Chris? ¿Es acaso necesario decirles todas esas cosas despectivas a quienes no simpatizan contigo? ¿No puedes ignorarlos y ya? ― Phichit no aceptaba que el suizo fuera tan agresivo al hablar.

― ¿Acaso a ti te parece BIEN que los demás te vean sobre el hombro, te critiquen sin que les hayas echo nada y te quieran crucificar? ― El rubio lo vio muy molesto y Phichit trago duro― La vida es dura Phichit, hay que saber defenderse o sino todos se aprovecharan de ti, no lo digo por algún trauma es verdad…te conte perfectamente como al verte fuera del Spooknik ese par de mocosos te estaban insultando― el menor bajo la mirada― Nada es blanco o negro pero ¿Por qué existe la discriminación y sobre todo tantas atrocidades cometidas en las escuelas? ¿Por qué hay tantos niños traumados que luego se convierten en hombres y mujeres que se van por el mal camino? Crianza y Bullying…― el otro estaba serio― Demasiadas veces fui ridiculizado en la escuela por querer ser patinador y posteriormente por quererme hacer sentir como escoria por ser bisexual…aprendí a defenderme y obtener el respeto que merezco a pulso, no le respondo a la critica a los hater's con cosas tan ofensivas como crees, solo los pongo en su sitio si van a hablar mierda sobre mi están muy equivocados― Phichit no sabía que decir al respecto.

…

Pero pronto, Chris comenzó a apoyar a Phichit en sus prácticas y si veía que se lastimaba o se frustraba solamente le decía que él podía y que estaría ahí para atraparlo si se lastimaba. Si su novio quería caminar sobre vidrios…sino podía disuadirlo entonces caminaría a su lado. El valía eso y más.

Phichit comenzó a ver que Chris era muy adorable tomando directamente del cartón de jugo o dejando su ropa tirada o subiendo fotos subiditas de tono a Instagram. Pronto comenzó a darle el cartón directamente mientras él se servía en un vaso, de repente extrañaba si una prenda del rubio no estaba tirada por ahí y sobre todo le encanto de sobre manera que el suizo lo hiciera su fotógrafo personal.

Chris se enamoró por completo de la bondad casi rayando en pecar de inocente del moreno y si algo pasaba él estaría ahí para defenderlo o sacarlo del problema, pero no dejaría que cambiara su forma de ser por nada o nadie.

Phichit se volvió bastante protector con Chris, el primero que dijera alguna mierda sobre el rubio en donde sea, redes sociales o en persona lo aniquilaba. Con todo su poder en internet sus fans apoyaban por completo todo lo que el tailandés mandaba y le hacían la vida imposible a los hater's del rubio y más de un machista mente cuadrada se había ganado un buen puñetazo de parte del moreno. Incluso adoraba la faceta de ''ansias asesinas'' del rubio.

Phichit comenzó a comer carne de tofu, a Chris también le gusto y así por fin podían comer sin pedir menús distintos, otras veces el rubio lo acompañaba a comer todo tipo de cosas sin carne. Aunque los dulces y la comida chatarra que no tuvieran carne o vegetales era lo más consumido por ambos. Compartían el mismo sentido del humor, aunque diferían en muchas ideologías a ambos les gustaba leer mucho pero siempre terminaban leyendo lo que el otro leía con una sonrisa de comprensión luego de alegar que no les gustaba y dándole un beso en los labios al contrario.

Para su último día hospedados ahí Chris invito a Phichit a un Club de Salsa. Descubrió que el moreno sabía bailar salsa así que simplemente tenía que hacerlo. Lo que el rubio descubrió gracias a un chisme de Viktor (el cual le sonsaco a Yuuri) era que Phichit estaba mejorando su español con ayuda de Cialdini. Así que mandaría a poner una canción especial cuando fueran al club. Solo esperaba que el menor la comprendiera.

 **Club: El Malecón de la Salsa. Ultimo día en Barcelona. Noche de viernes.**

Chris no hacía más que ver a su novio sumamente sonrojado y con una sonrisa melosa. Phichit tenía MUCHO rato intentando llamar la atención del rubio. Estaban en un club con una decoración caribeña, luches tenues mesas con lámparas de aceite habían cenado y oído canciones de Joe Arroyo, Celia Cruz, Héctor Lavoe, Rubén Blades, La FANIA All Star y la Sonora Matancera. Habían bailado varias y el mayor ahora solo mecía una copa de vino tinto mientras no dejaba de contemplar el menor. No se cansaría de agradecerle a Viktor por el traje que le escogió a Phichit, era un traje de gala sin corbata negro y con camisa de vestir blanca, mocasines y su cabello estaba peinado como cuando patino con Terra Incógnita. Simplemente quería ver su belleza toda la noche. En cuanto a Chris, estaba desbordando sensualidad como siempre con un traje de tres piezas estilo salsa casino negro y rojo con un sombrero y zapatos de salsero blancos. Phichit también estaba obnibulado con el aspecto de su novio pero ya llevaba diez minutos viéndolo sin decir nada.

―Chris― le sonrió― ¿Estas? ― Rio por lo bajo.

―El número que usted marco se está comiendo a su novio con la mirada…por favor intente más tarde― fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

― ¡Jajaja! ― el moreno rio a sus anchas, la música era estridente― Chris quería decirte que ya van a ser las doce de la noche y…

― ¡Las doce! ― El mayor se levantó y levanto con él al menor― Mignon Hámster…no nos podemos ir hasta que suene la canción que pedí para ambos…― lo vio fijamente y le dio un tierno beso. El moreno se sonrojo violentamente.

― ¿P-Pediste una canción para nosotros dos? ― El otro sonrió muy enamorado y feliz, entre-cerro los ojos y con la cara ardiendo beso a Chris de forma apasionada.

―Sí y…― vio como un amigo suyo subía al escenario― Ya va a empezar…

― ¿No es Antonio…?― Phichit no tenía idea de que el mesero del Spooknik cantara salsa.

―Esta canción es para una pareja muy especial: Christophe Giacometti y Phichit Chulanont ¡Aplausos señores! ― Todos los presentes se emocionaron cuando confirmaron que ese par si eran los patinadores del GPF― ¡De Jerry Rivera para el mundo: AMORES COMO EL NUESTRO!...Amores como como el nuestro quedan ya muy pocos… ¡Del cielo caen estrellas sin oír deseos! Deshojar una rosa ya es cosa de tontooos… ¡A nadie le interesan ya lo sentimientos! ― Chris y Pichit bailaban con mucha maestría al ritmo de la canción y el mayor veía como el menor abria cada vez mas los ojos impresionado― ¡Como los unicoooornios! ¡Van desapareciendoooo! Amar es hoy tan fácil… ¡Solo es cosa de un besooo!...¡Un amor como el nuestro…NO DEBE MORIR JAMAS! Amores como nuestro cada vez hay menos en los muros casi nadie pinta corazones ya nadie se promete más allá del tiempo…de sabanas mojadas hablan las canciones…¡Como Romeo y Julieta! ¡Lo nuestro es algo eterno! Estar enamoradooo…es darse por completo …¡Un amor como el nuestro! No debe morir jamas…como los unicornios…van desapareciendooo…amar y ser amadoooo es darse por completo ¡Un amor como el nuestro! No debe morir jamás…― Chris hizo girar a Phichit― (Amores como el nuestro, se encuentran hoy ya menos) ― canto el coro― ¡Este amor que nos brindamos merece la eternidad, por ser tan puro y sagrado no debe morir jaaamaaas! (amores como el nuestro se encuentran hoy ya menos) ¡Es cosa ya de tontos, porque ha pasado de moda aquel que da serenatas o aquel que regala rosas! (amores como el nuestro, se encuentran ya menos) ¡Amor es dar por completo todo lo que siente el alma es entregar la vida si es necesario DEL AMOR NADIE SE SALVA Y ESO ES ASI! ― el público comenzó a aplaudir y Phichit se detuvo llorando en el pecho de Chris.

― ¡¿Phichit?! ― se alarmo el suizo.

― ¡TE AMO! ― El menor se colgó de su cuello en un beso apasionado coronado con lágrimas de alegría.

―Mignon… ¿Quieres ir a suiza conmigo? ― propuso el rubio y Phichit bramo un rotundo:

― ¡SI! ― volvió a besarlo― Tú también debes conocer a tus futuros suegros…― atrapo a Chris…si quería presentárselo a su familia cosa que NUNCA había hecho con ningún otro ''novio''


End file.
